Ed, Edd, N Eddy Double D( Edd) X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. What happens when she comes to the cul-de-sac? Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets a certain boy with a sock like hat? I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: a8d2/f/2012/091/f/a/raquel_hey_arnold_ed_edd_n_eddy_by_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the other kids: Lexi( Edd), Princess( Eddy), Snowflake( Ed), Wolf girl( Rolf), Sissy( Rolf and Nazz), Kid( Kevin), Wolfy( Johnny), Angel( Sarah and Jimmy, and Brat( The Kanker sisters)

Gender: Female

Age: 12 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Light blonde

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Perfume: Twisted peppermint always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Phone: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193680881

Laptop: cgi/set?id=193804334

Tablet: cgi/set?id=193804962

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc: cgi/set?id=193827942

Usual clothes: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193681846 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Usual make up: cgi/set?id=193828281

Outing clothes: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193682367

Outing make up: cgi/set?id=193828407

Date clothes: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193682822

Date make up: cgi/set?id=193828556

Picture taking clothes: cgi/set?id=193768654

Picture taking make up: cgi/set?id=193828743

School clothes: cgi/set?id=193765172

School make up: cgi/set?id=193828896

Hot summer day clothes: cgi/set?id=193765476

Hot summer day make up: cgi/set?id=193829036

Scheming clothes: cgi/set?id=193769619

Scheming make up: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193841692

Business clothes: cgi/set?id=193770539

Business make up: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193842044

Stage clothes: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193683150

Stage make up: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193842332

Swimming clothes: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193684043

Swimming make up: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193842639

Birthday clothes: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193684375

Birthday make up: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193842975

Alexis's birthday cake and gifts: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193686048

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Alexis and Edd (Double D)'s theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Powers: Elemental powers, healing powers, and sirenic voice

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, taking pictures of scenery, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, Drawing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading, taking pictures of scenery ,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, taking pictures of scenery, cooking, reading, and help others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite movie: The Outsiders

Favorite book: The secret life of horses

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite TV show: Steven Universe

Favorite anime: Attack on Titan

Favorite cartoon: Codename kids next door

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Edd ( Double D)

People who have a crush on Alexis: Rolf

Closest friend out of everyone: Edd ( Double D)

Close friends: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, and Nazz

Best friends: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, and Nazz

Friends: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, May( sort of), Johnny, and Plank

Enemies: Lee, Marie, and May( sort of)

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the other kids: Lexi( Edd), Princess( Eddy), Snowflake( Ed), Wolf girl( Rolf), Sissy( Rolf and Nazz), Kid( Kevin), Wolfy( Johnny), Angel( Sarah and Jimmy, and Brat( The Kanker sisters)

Gender: Female

Age: 2 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The red /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Alexis and Edd (Double D)'s theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193843471

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers, healing powers, and sirenic voice

Weapons: Powers, teeth, claws, and powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Edd (Double D)

People who have a crush on Alexis: Rolf

Closest friend out of everyone: Edd (Double D)

Close friends: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, and Nazz

Best friends: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, and Nazz

Friends: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, May( sort of), Johnny, and Plank

Enemies: Lee, Marie, and May(sort of)

Past: Pack was killed trying to protect me and mother forced me to leave so I would be safe

(Beginning of story)

One day while Alexis is walking around she sees some beautiful sceneries and decides to take photos on her phone unaware she was being watched by some other kids.

"What are you doing?" A female voice says from behind Alexis causing her to scream being startled and turn around almost dropping her phone as she sees a girl with blonde hair, a boy with reddish hair and a hat, a little girl with red hair, and a little boy with braces standing in front of her.

"I am um was just taking some pictures of the scenery." Alexis says as she shows the kids her pictures on her phone.

"Wow those are really good and sorry we scared you." The blonde haired girl says.

"That's ok and my name is Alexis. Alexis Hathaway but everyone just calls me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Cool name. I'm Nazz. Are you new?" The blonde haired girl asks as she introduces herself.

"Yea actually. I just moved here a couple of days ago." Alexis says kind of shyly.

"Aww your shy like Double D." Nazz says.

"Who?" Alexis asks.

"Oh uh we'll introduce you to Double D later but first let us finish introducing ourselves." Nazz says. Alexis nods.

"Welcome to the cul-de-sac. I'm Kevin." The boy with the reddish hair and hat says. Alexis smiles.

"Hi I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you Alexis." The little girl with the red hair hair says.

"I'm Jimmy and it's nice to meet you Alexis." The little boy with the braces says.

"Its nice to meet all of you as well." Alexis says as they all start walking down the side walk. After a while of walki ng Alexis notices five boys across the street once with short hair and a green jacket, one with long hair and a yellow shirt, one with a red shirt and a sock like hat, one with short hair and holding a plank with a face drawn on it, and another with blue hair.

"Who are they?" Alexis asks.

"Just some dorks. But Rolf is the guy with the blue hair and the guy with the plank is Johnny and the plank is Johnny's best friend plank. Just be careful with the other three their always trying stuff or at least two of them are Double D is pretty decent." Kevin says as they go over to he boys across the street.

"Why hello Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin. Who is this with you?" The boy with the sock like hat asks.

"Hi Double D." Nazz says.

"This is Alexis Hathaway. She's new." Sarah says.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alexis. I am Edd but everyone just calls me Double D for short though." Edd says kind of shyly. Alexis smiles.

"Hello new girl. My name is Rolf." The boy with the blue hair says.

"I'm Johnny and this is my buddy Plank." The boy with the plank says. Alexis chuckles slightly and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Rolf, Johnny, and Plank." Alexis says.

"Hello I am Ed." The boy with the green jacket says a.s he, Double D, and the other boy come over.

"Hi I'm Eddy and welcome to cul-de-sac." The boy with the yellow shirt says.

"Hey Alexis um do you want me to show you around the neighborhood I can show you where the school is and everything? That is if you want me to?" Edd asks nervously and shyly.

"Sure." Alexis says as she and Double D start walking leaving the other kids behind.


	2. A couple quick quarters

The next day Alexis decides to meet Ed, Edd, and Eddy since Eddy had asked Alexis to help them with something. Once Alexis gets to the corner that Eddy said they would be at she sees the Ed's setting up a stand and a sign saying pictures and bake sail a quarter. Alexis rolls her eyes but goes over still thinking about turning around from what Kevin had told her about the Ed's.

"Oh Alexis there you are. We were wondering if you weren't going to come." Eds says as he sees Alexis walking over.

"Had some second after what Kevin had told me but I decided to come anyways. I just thought I would see whether they were right or wrong or both." Alexis says helping Edd with the sign.

"Ugh fine I guess that's fair considering we need your help." Eddy says.

"Just what exactly do you need my help with?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed with what Eddy just said.

"We were going to ask you if you didn't care to use your phone to take pictures of the kids while Eddy and I make some brownies to sale to the kids." Eds says.

"The brownies seems like a good idea. It's definitely better than your schemes that Kevin told me about. But one question. You do plan to print out the pictures and give them to the kids right that is if they ask for the picture to be printed out?" Alexis asks.

"Well we would but none of us here really know how to print pictures." Eddy says.

"Dont worry I can do that just provide the printer and I can do the rest. And for the brownies go get me a piece of paper I know a brownie recipie that the kids will absolutely love." Alexis says. Eddy rolls his eyes but guess its ok since Alexis is new to the neighborhood and goes and gets Alexis the piece of paper and once they discuss how they are going to print out the pictures they get to work. After a while of waiting Alexis starts to get bored and gets her phone out of her pocket and starts listening to music until she sees Jimmy and Sarah.

"Ed! What exactly are you doing!?" Sarah asks.

"Selling brownies and taking pictures. It's a quarter baby sister." Ed says as Alexis gets the camera on her phone ready.

"It's a quarter for the picture being taken, a quarter for a brownie, and a quater for the picture you got to be printed out." Alexis says.

"How about we get a picture together Sarah?" Jimmy asks.

"Alright Jimmy. Alexis your taking the picture right and be able to print it out right?" Sarah asks looking at Ed.

"Already on it Sarah. Trust me I'm very careful about who I let use my phone." Alexis says as she gets ready to take the picture.

"Ok smile you two." Alexis says as she takes the picture and shows the picture to Jimmy and Sarah as Eddy and Edd come out with brownies. After a while the all the kids come out and get their pictures taken, printed out, and get some brownies while they're there.

"Ok lets see how much we made and at least this time nothing will backfire on us." Eddy says as the kids leave. Alexis gets out her phone and calculates all the money.

"We made a total of 5.25$." Alexis says.

"Ok we'll lets go to the store and get some jawbreakers." Eddy says. Alexis looks at Edd puzzled. Edd looks at Eddy and Ed as they start walking and then back at Alexis letting Alexis know its ok for her to come with. While walking to the store Alexis stays close to Edd until they get back.


	3. Date

The next day as Alexis goes to see Double D at his house and visit with him she sees him outside on in his yard and walks over to him.

"Hi Alexis. Um I was wondering if you would like to.. well um go on a date with me?" Edd says as his face blushes.

"I'd love to Double D." Alexis says.

"Where to?" Alexis asks curious as the two start walking.

"Um where would you like to go?" Edd asks.

"How about we go get something to eat and then we go to the park for a while?" Alexis suggests.

"Sure." Edd says as the two start to head for a fast food stand they see.

"Two hamburgers and two vanilla milkshakes please." Edd says as he pulls out his wallet.

"That will be $5.95." The person on the other side of the counter says. Once Double D hands the person the money another person comes over with their food and the two go to a table near by to sit, eat, and talk.

"So Alexis what are you interests?" Edd asks.

"Well my hobbies are singing, drawing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading, taking pictures of scenery ,and taking walks." Alexis says.

"Wow cool I love to read as well." Edd says.

"Cool what's your favorite colors? What's your favorite song or songs? What is your favorite animal?" Edd asks as he asks more questions.

"Silver and blue, I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me, and fox." Alexis says kind of proudly.

"Cool." Edd says.

"Hey um do you want to go to my place and read for a while?" Edd asks.

"Sure." Alexis says. The two then head to Edd's to hang out for the evening while holding hands.


	4. Alexis's talent

One day while Alexis is outside under a tree she decides to work on a song.

 ***The song that is being played is called Battlefield by Jordan Sparks link to song ( Battlefield )***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Don't try to explain your mind_

 _I know what's happen here_

 _One minute it's love_

 _And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

 ** _*Song over*_**

"Wow your singing is quite beautiful Alexis." A voice says from behind Alexis causing her to jump from being startled and looks around to see Jimmy standing behind her with Sarah right beside him.

"Oh um thanks but it's not really all that good though." Alexis says kind of nervous and embarrassed.

"Do you like to sing?" Sarah asks.

"I love it. But I have bad stage fright." Alexis says.

"Well maybe we can help with that." Kevin says walking over.

"How?" Alexis asks.

"You can preform for the kids in the cul-de-sac besides we wont judge or make fun of you." Nazz says.

"Sure alright besides they're is this one song I have been wanting to sing in front of people I guess if you guys can get everyone in one backyard I would be more than happy to put on a show." Alexis says.

"Alright I will go gather everyone. You guys go back to Nazz's place and wait in her back yard ok I will be over with everyone else soon." Kevin says. Alexis then head over to Nazz's place with Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz.

*Time skip*

After waiting for a while the kids soon wait for Alexis to start singing.

 ***The song that is being played is called Gift of a friend by Demi Lavato link to song ( Gift of a friend )***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Sometimes you think  
you'll be fine  
by yourself_

 _Cause a dream is a  
wish you make  
all your own_

 _It's easy to feel  
like you don't  
need help_

 _But it's harder  
to walk on your  
own_

 _You'll change  
inside_

 _When you  
realize_

 _The world comes  
to life_

 _And everything's  
bright_

 _From beginning  
to end_

 _When you have  
a friend by your  
side_

 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all  
when you'll open  
your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _Someone who knows  
when you're lost  
and you're scared_

 _They're through the  
highs and the lows_

 _Someone you can  
count on_

 _Someone who cares_

 _Beside you wherever  
you go_

 _You'll change inside  
when you realize_

 _The world comes  
to life_

 _And everything's bright_

 _From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend  
by your side  
_  
 _That helps you to find_

 _The beauty of all  
when you'll open  
your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _The gift of a friend_

 _And when your hope  
crashes down_

 _Shattering to the  
ground_

 _You, you feel  
all alone_

 _When you don't  
know which way  
to go_

 _And there's no  
such leading you on_

 _Your not alone_

 _The world comes  
to life_

 _And everything's  
bright_

_From beginning to end_

 _When you have a friend  
by your side_

_The beauty of all  
when you'll open  
your heart_

 _And believe in_

 _When you believe in_

 _You can believe in_

 _The gift of a  
friend_

 ***Song over***

"That is absolutely beautiful Alexis. Where did you get the inspiration to write that song?" Edd asks.

"You guys. You guys being my friends." Alexis says. As everyone starts doing their own thing but Alexis and Double D as they start dancing together.


	5. Hot buttered Ed

The next night Alexis, Ed, Edd, and Eddy decide to have a camp out. Alexis growls listening to Ed and Eddy fight wishing they would stop.

"Ed!" Eddy says while Ed is hogging the chips.

"Quit hogging them Ed!" Eddy says.

"Say pretty please Eddy!" Ed yells.

"In your dreams!" Eddy says.

"Say pretty please and a slice of bacon." Ed says.

"Give me the chips Ed!" Eddy says.

"Do you mind I am trying to read!" Edd yells. Alexis snarls as she shifts and starts growling at Ed and Eddy causing them to stop.

"Whoa jeez a wolf!" Eddy yells backing away with Ed.

"Relax you two I'm not going to hurt you. But if you want filled in ask Double D he already knows this side of me. Now if you two don't mind. Stop fighting!" Alexis snarls annoyed as she shifts back to human form. Alexis watches as Ed and Eddy go back to fighting over the chips until the bag tears and chips go every where. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Oh look at this now." Edd says. Alexis smiles playfully listening to Edd complain about the chips getting into his sleeping bag.

"Double D made a mess in his sleeping bag Ed." Eddy laughs.

"Hey let's make a pie and hit me with it." Ed says. Alexis looks at Ed and Eddy annoyed as she finds a place free of chips to lay down.

"Doctor I think we need to operate." Eddy says making shadow puppets near Ed's head with the flashlight.

"Oh I conquer doctor Eddy." Edd says.

"Hold still lumpy." Eddy says.

"I feel it Eddy." Ed says as Alexis rolls her eyes and starts playing on her phone. Alexis watches as Edd makes a shadow puppet.

"Did you know that shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment?" Edd asks.

"Nope but then again I was born a wolf not a human Double D." Alexis says looking up from her phone. Alexis then listens as the boys play shadow puppets and making jokes laughing with them.

"Excuse me. Do you mind toning it down out there. Some of us are trying to sleep." Jimmy says outside the tent from his window.

"Shhh. We're disturbing our neighbors Eddy." Edd says.

"Oh are we?" Eddy says then making arm pit noises. Alexis snarls annoyed.

"Children. Such children." Alexis says as she goes out of the tent.

"Hey where are you going?" Eddy asks.

"To sleep with a friend I can't sleep with you guys making noise constantly." Alexis says gathering her stuff.

"Hey Jimmy may I sleep at your place for the night." Alexis asks.

"Sure Alexis. We can have ice cream and cookies if you like." Jimmy says.

"Sounds perfectly quiet." Alexis says as Jimmy lets her in through his window.

*Time skip*

The next morning Alexis goes over to check on Double D, Ed, and Eddy to find they are still asleep.

"Morning sleeping beauties you slept in." Alexis says waking the boys up.

"We slept in!" Eddy yells as he, Ed, and Double D start freaking out. Once at the creek Alexis lays down under a tree on a towel and watches the kids in the cul-de-sac. Alexis then sees the guys trying to find a spot and hollers for them to come over and sit with her under the tree where it is shady and close to the water.

"Thanks for finding this spot Alexis." Double D says.

"No problem." Alexis says laying back down on her towel. Alexis soon falls asleep listening to the kids play.


	6. Pop goes the ed

Alexis watches as the guys start heading for a beehive and Alexis backs away knowing somebody is probably going to get stung.

"You guys are going to get stung."" Alexis says.

"Yea yea if you don't want to help then stay outta the way." Eddy says.

"Ok but if you get stung don't say I didn't warn you." Alexis says.

"Ok boys. It's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." Eddy says as he tricks Edd and Ed into walking towards the hive with ball bats.

"Careful Ed." Eds whispers.

"Knock knock." Ed starts hitting the hive ad the three boys start being chased by bees as Alexis starts lauging. Alexis then starts chasing after the Ed boys but stays a good distance away from the bees. Alexis then sees Edd and Ed get stung.

"Sorry boys but I told you so. Next time use your common sense." Alexis says.

"Can we do something else now Eddy?" Ed asks.

 ***Time skip***

"What's with this heat?!" Eddy asks.

"Shade. I need shade." Eddy says. Eddy then sees a tree with shade under it.

"There." Eddy says and the guys head to the tree dog piling each other. Alexis shakes her head wondering if they're ok. Alexis then sees the sun moving the shade around and the guys running around like chickens with there heads cut off trying to find shade. They all then head to Ed' s place for a little while once there the boys stay in the fridge while Alexis lays down next to it in wolf form. Alexis then hears a crash and sees that Sarah has kicked the Ed's out of the house. Alexis shakes her head at Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asks as she sees Alexis runs after the boys.

"Ok guys I'm going to Nazz's pool party sorry but your on your own." Alexis says as she heads to Nazz's house.

 ***Time skip***

After a while of playing playing around with her guitar under a tree with Jimmy and Sarah beside her Alexis sees the Ex's come running into the backyard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kevin asks.

"Isnt it obvious?" Eddy asks.

"Who invited them?" Sarah asks. Alexis then watches as Eddy and Kevin look like they're about to fight.

"Hey now boys. Relax. It's a party." Nazz says. Alexis then goes over with Double D and gets a hamburger before sitting under the tree with him working on her song she was writing.

"Hey Alexis if you don't care. You said you were working on a song. May we hear it?" Nazz asks noticing that people are getting aggravated with each other and hopes Alexis's singing can calm things down.

"Its a love song is that ok?" Alexis asks.

"Yea that's ok besides you write amazing songs plus your singing is beautiful." Nazz says.

"Well alright then." Alexis says as she starts playing her guitar.

 ** ***The song that is being played is called You and me by Tiffany link to song ( You and me )*****

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Gimme one reason why you look so sad_

 _A heart like yours wasn't made for that_

 _Gimme your hand, I'll pull you through_

 _Gimme some time and I swear to you_

 _Every night_

 _I'll be so close_

 _Every night_

 _Hey don't you know_

 _You and me_

 _We're made to be in love_

 _Don't let them tear us apart_

 _You and me_

 _We're made for love_

 _Baby you know it's a matter of fact_

 _I can't stand by when you feel like that_

 _Baby, you know when it comes to love_

 _I got time and that's time enough_

 _Every night_

 _I'll be so close_

 _Every night_

 _Hey don't you know_

 _You and me_

 _We're made to be in love_

 _Don't let them tear us apart_

 _You and me_

 _You're all I ever need_

 _Look in my eyes can't you see?_

 _You and me were made for love_

 _You can lock your door_

 _You can live alone_

 _You can dim your lights_

 _Disconnect the phone_

 _You can run_

 _But you will be live in a lie_

 _You and me_

 _We're made to be in love_

 _You and me_

 _We're made to be in love_

 _Don't let them tear us apart_

 _You and me_

 _You're all I ever need_

 _Look in my eyes can't you see?_

 _You and me_

 _We're made to be in love_

 _Don't let them tear us apart_

 _You and me_

 _You're all I ever need_

 _Look in my eyes can't you see?_

 _You and me_

 _We're made to be in love_

 _Don't let them tear us apart_

 _You and me_

 _You're all I ever need_

 ***Song over***

"That was beautiful Alex." Edd says causing Alexis to blush. Everyone then haves fun at the party until nightfall and decide to camp outside for the night.


	7. Ed-n-seek

"Find anything Ed?" Eddy asks as he looks through the sofa.

"Three potatoe chips and my old button." Ed says looking through a chair.

"No loot. I'm going back in." Eddy says as he goes back to looking for money in the sofa.

"Come Double D and Alexis couch diving is fun." Ed says.

"No thanks Ed I like looking for things in the sofa and chair just how I am." Alexis says looking under the sofa with Edd.

"No no Ed you can get nasty scratches from upholstery tack." Edd says as he looks under the sofa. Alexis then looks over at the chair Ed is looking in hearing him sound excited showing he found something.

"Dust mites?" Edd asks as Eddy pops his head up.

"Cash?" Eddy asks.

"No my long lost issue of Slug-U-La magazine." Ed says holding a magazine.

"Tell me Ed what's it like having buttered toast for a brain?" Eddy asks a bit annoyed. Ed then jumps onto the couch with the magazine followed by Edd and Alexis jumping onto the couch.

"Ed!" Eddy yells. Eddy then comes out of the couch just as Johnny runs through the room with Plank.

"See anything Plank?"Johnny asks as he acts like he is looking for someone or something.

"Try where?" Johnny asks. Johnny and Plank then find Sarah hiding in vase.

"Plank found you." Johnny says a he then takes off running and Sarah follows him looking angry.

"Um." Ed says as they all then take off after Sarah and Johnny to see what is going on. As Alexis and the guys come to a stop they see Naz run past them and then Jimmy run past them.

"You cant catch me." Jimmy says. Eddy then tries getting Rolf and Kevin tell them what going on.

"Hey look!" Ed says pointing.

"What?" Eddy asks as he then sees what Ed was pointing at and sees Johnny and Plank trying to pose as wooden planks in a fence.

"I don't get it what gives?" Eddy asks.

"Ready or not here I come!" Sarah yells.

"Oh yea hide n seek." Eddy says as he then hides in a fire hydrant and pokes his head out of it with the lid on his head just as Sarah walks by.

"Betcha never thought of looking her." Eddy says.

"Yuck Eddy." Sarah says pushing his head back into the fire hydrant.

"Can we play Sarah?" Ed asks.

"Alexis can play after the gam is over since the game has already started. But you boys no!" Sarah says. Ed then pops his head out of a bush.

"No." Sarah says.

"Please let us play Sarah." Ed says.

"Big brother we are in the middle of a game come back when its over." Sarah says.

"Let us play and all give you Johnny two by four." Eddy says.

"Your ruining my turn!" Sarah yells.

"Hey Sarah. Is the game over now?" Ed asks as he holds all the kid that were hiding.

"Looks like it Ed." Eddy says Alexis shakes her head seeing Eddy and Ed being rude. All the other kids but Alexis, Ed, Edd, and Eddy huddle up to talk in private.

"Alright you can play." Jimmy says.

"But you guys have to be it and Alexis you cant use your sense of smell track us just to make sure the game stays fair." Kevin says.

"Piece of cake." Eddy says.

"No problem I wasn't going to most I would do is us my plant abilities to hide when its my turn to hide that's all." Alexis says.

"Ok that's fine." Kevin says. Alexis and the guys then face a tree and start counting while the others go to hide. Alexis and the guys then finish counting and start trying to find the other kids.

"Home free." Some voices says revealing to be the other kids touching the tree.

"Guess your it again." Sarah says as she and other kids run to hide again.

"We've got to do something about this home free thing." Eddy says.

"Well you guys are on your own I'm sticking to the rules of the game and keeping it fair you guys do what you want." Alexis says.

 ***Time Skip***

Alexis walks next to the guy as they pull the tree around in a wagon.

"This is taking way too long. I know what'll get them out." Eddy says as he then starts screaming for help trying to get the kids to come out of hiding.

"Hey Plank your mom is calling!" Ed yells as Plank then pops up out of a bush.

"They must be cheating." Eddy says.

"Lets feed them." Ed says.

"I've got it." Edd says. They then head back to Edd's house for him to do something in his garage.

"All done. They're body heat seeking goggles. " Edd says holding a pair of goggles.

"Cool." Ed says.

"Let me see those." Eddy says taking the goggles and putting them on.

"My turn Eddy my turn." Ed says.

"They don't work Double D." Eddy says.

"Aww let me see let me see." Ed says begging.

"Allow me." Edd says flipping a switch on the goggles turning them on. Eddy then screams and quickly puts the goggles on Ed.

"Here Ed." Eddy says.

"Double D this is how the monster in the brainless cyclops saw his victims." Ed says as he then starts acting like monster tackling Edd down. Alexis rolls her eyes wondering when they will go back to playing the game.

"Quit laying around we gotta game to win." Eddy says.

"Whoa look Ed's a brainless cyclops." Eddy says as he sits in the wagon with the tree and Edd while Ed pulls the wagon.

"This cant end well." Alexis thinks to herself. Alexis rolls her eyes as she walks beside the wagon. Ed then stops in front of a white shed and points to it while Eddy gets up and the shed doors to reveal Sarah hiding.

"Gotcha." Eddy says.

"Darn you Eddy." Sarah says.

"Good boy Ed." Eddy says giving Ed a treat.

"I am brainless." Ed says as Sarah stops in front of him seeing the goggles.

"You will be when I'm through with you." Sarah says as Alexis and the guys start walking.

"See ya sucker." Eddy says waving to Sarah as they leave. Alexis looks seeing that they found most of the kids that were hiding and shakes her head knowing that she should have said something to the guys about doing his fair but knows they probably wouldn't have listened.

"Eddy we forgot Jimmy." Ed says.

"Big deal we've got home base." Eddy says ash then sees that the home base tree is gone.

"Hey where's home base?" Eddy asks as he and the guys then see it across the road.

"Ok I'm not apart of this anymore its not fair play so I'm out I'm only going to watch." Alexis says not wanting a part of the end result. Alexis and the guys then see Jimmy making a run for home base.

"Sic him Ed." Eddy says as Ed then chases after Jimmy. Alexis then sees Ed tackle Jimmy down as he was about to touch the home base tree.

"We can hide we can hide." Eddy and Edd say.

"Jimmy's it Jimmy's it." Ed says.

"You'll never find us start counting don't peek." Eddy says as he, Ed, and Edd go hide. Alexis then sees a bush shoot into the air and land. Alexis then sees Ed, Edd, n Eddy covered in food and laughs slightly at their failed attempt to hide and laughs watching them panic and try to hide and then decides to walk with Jimmy while he tries to find the guys.

"Jimmy look." Alexis says pointing to the guys as they run for home base but instead knock down other trees and get what was coming to them for cheating at the game. Alexis and Jimmy then laugh at the guys.


	8. A glass of warm Ed

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	9. Who, What, Where, Ed

While helping the guys cook Alexis watches Ed play with a yo-yo and tries to keep her distance to avoid getting hit with it.

"Just as I thought. One teaspoon of butter perfectly measured Eddy." Edd says holding a teaspoon of butter as Eddy then grabs the entire stick of butter and puts it in the skillet.

"Got it Double D. You guys haven't lied until you've tried one of my omelets. Ed eggs I need eggs." Eddy says.

"Would it kill you to say please to someone." Alexis says as she helps Ed get the eggs and then watches Ed get tangled up in his yo-yo and fall.

"Almost there Eddy." Ed says.

"Ed your pitting the floor." Edd says.

"No way Double D not since I had my braces removed." Ed says trying to shake off the yo-yo.

"Eggs Ed! Eggs!" Eddy yells. Ed then searches for the eggs in the freezer as Alexis decides to help Edd instead.

"You wont find eggs in the freezer mono brow. Look in the fridge next to the milk." Eddy says.

"I'll be right back Eddy." Ed says.

"I got some eggs." Ed says as he finally finds the eggs with his tongue stuck to a fudge pop in the freezer.

"Bring them over I'm starving." Eddy says. Ed then tries bringing the eggs over and in the process knocks over the fridge and the eggs go flying everywhere.

"Ed oh Ed." Eddy says as he walks over to Ed with the skillet behind his back.

"Banana flavor Eddy want a bite?" Ed asks while his tongue is still stuck to the fudge pop.

"Hold that thought." Eddy says as he then hits Ed with the skillet. Alexis, Eddy, and Edd then start wiping eggs off of themselves.

"No eggs no omelets Eddy." Edd says.

"If we had a chicken we'd be knee deep in eggs. A chicken! That's it!" Eddy says as Ed tackles him.

"Oh please Eddy can we get a chicken? Come on Eddy. Oh please Eddy lets get a chicken. Can we please? I love chickens Eddy!" Ed says as he begs Eddy for a chicken.

"Sure Ed. You can have a chicken. But I get to keep the eggs." Eddy says as they then head to Rolf's house.

"Look! Chicken!" Ed says as he then starts running towards the chickens.

"And they lay eggs! Hey Rolf! Fire over that egg maker!" Eddy says as he hops over the fence.

"Chicken are fast." Ed says as he chases a chicken.

"Come on Rolf give us a chicken." Eddy says as he goes over to Rolf. Alexis and Edd then go over to Rolf.

"Has your brain turn to custard like half priced pastry Ed boy? I give you no chicken. It is very simple like yourself to hunt your own fowl." Rolf says.

"Hhmm. An opportunity to nurture the life and future of a domestic fowl seems appealing." Edd says.

"Where do eggs come from Rolf?" Ed asks.

"Let me show you exactly where the egg comes fr-" Rolf then gets cut off by Edd.

"No...um eggs come from chickens Ed." Edd says.

"Where does a chicken come from?" Ed asks.

"An egg slowpoke Ed. My day is half over and you are half full. Goodbye." Rolf says as he starts walking off with an egg.

"Wait Rolf! How about that egg?" Eddy asks as he tries to snatch the egg away from Rolf but fails.

"You must trade for the egg greasy Ed boy." Rolf says.

"Trade? For what?" Eddy asks.

"Sawdust. You want this egg yes Ed boy." Rolf says.

*Timeskip*

"We'll have a chicken in no time." Eddy says as he puts a cup under the tree Ed and Edd are gonna saw. Alexis shakes her head feeling this isn't gonna go well.

"I love chickens Eddy!" Ed yells.

"Please I enjoy Widdy Banter but my arms are falling asleep here." Edd says holding the saw.

"The sawdust collector is ready. Let's go boys!" Eddy says holding the cup under the tree. Ed and Edd then start sawn the tree.

"I hate to do this for a living." Eddy says as Johnny comes running over.

"Stop! Stop sawing that log!" Johnny says.

"How're we supposed to get sawdust? Maybe Plank would like to contribute." Eddy says.

"Oh no. Plank says Kevin has lots of sawdust." Johnny says.

"Kevin's got sawdust. Remind me to thank you. Later." Eddy says as they quickly head over to Kevin's house.

"I'm getting a chicken." Ed says as he runs after Eddy. Alexis, and Edd. Once over at Kevin's they see Kevin lugging a trash can filled with sawdust.

"Uh excuse me Kevin but we would lie to offer our services and help you dispose of that-" Edd then gets cut off by Eddy.

"Give us your sawdust Kevin. I mean sawdust is so heavy and is always lying around doing nothing. Useless dust from a saw eh." Eddy says.

"And our respect for what byproducts to ensure it will be distributed to a loving home." Edd says.

"Fine you can have the sawdust." Kevin says.

"Yes! Now we can get my egg." Eddy says.

"And I can hug a chicken." Ed says as he hugs Alexis, Edd, and Eddy.

"I'll trade ya for painting my shed." Kevin says.

"Trade shmade paint your own lousy shed." Eddy says.

"No sweat. I'll just take this sawdust and-" Kevin then gets cut off by Eddy.

"No! Wait! Um so where's the paint?" Eddy asks.

"What paint?" Kevin asks.

"How do we paint the shed with no paint?" Eddy asks.

"You figure it out. Dork!" Kevin says as he walks off. Eddy and he others then head over to Jimmy's and come in on him while he is painting a bowl of fruit.

"How's it going rembren?" Eddy asks.

"My picture is ruined!" Jimmy says as he runs into the closest door with his paints.

"Jimmy wait! Give us some paint! Jimmy! Come on! Come out here will ya. We just need some lousy paint." Eddy says as he reaches under the door making Jimmy scream.

"Where are ya ya little-"Eddy gets cut off by Jimmy biting his hand resulting in Eddy pulling his hand back out from under the door.

"He bit me! He bit me! Jimmy bit me! Jimmy bit me!" Eddy says screaming. Alexis laughs.

"Serves him right for scaring poor Jimmy like that." Alexis laughs.

"A starving artist I suppose. I couldn't resist." Edd says as he laughs.

"Pardon me perhaps we couldn't interest you in a trade." Edd says.

"A trade? Clams." Jimmy says.

"Clams?" Edd ask.

"Clams? Where the heck do you get-" Eddy gets cut off by Jimmy.

"No clams no paint." Jimmy says. Eddy and the others then start going door to door asking for clams. Eddy and the others then see Johnny come up out of the sewers with a bucket of clams.

"Boy Plank you hard to beat when it comes to gathering clams." Johnny says.

"Clams?" Edd asks.

"Is that Johnny?" Ed says going over to Johnny.

"The clam master has arrived." Eddy says following Ed.

"My how convenient." Ed says as he and Alexis go over to Johnny.

"Just what were looking for. Toss a few of those clams our way Johnny boy." Eddy says.

"Trade ya Eddy." Johnny says.

"Oh sure why not." Eddy says.

"We'd like an anchor." Johnny says.

"An anchor! What're you nuts?! I'm going home." Eddy says as he then falls down the manhole.

"But I love chickens Eddy." Ed says. Eddy and the others then head to the Kankers sisters trailer to get the anchor in disguise while Alexis stays hidden up in a tree.

"Greetings ladies. Um we're doing a survey and.. Oh I mea um we're doing a survey and-" Eddy says as he deepens his voice but then gets cut off by Lee.

"Our mom's not home." Lee says.

"Yea take a hike." Marie says as the sisters start laughing.

"I was wondering. How many anchors do you own?" Eddy asks.

"That's stupid." Marie says.

"You look familiar mister." Lee says.

"Stop it will ya." Eddy says as he start loosing balance cause of Ed.

"You been on an infomercial?" May asks.

"Um no.. yes. I'm very well known quite famous actually want my autograph?" Eddy asks as Ed sticks his head out of their disguise.

"I'm the legs." Ed says as their disguise falls apart.

"Oh my exposed." Edd says. Alexis shakes her head.

"I'm not getting involved in this they started it they can finish it." Alexis says.

"Its our boyfriends." Marie says.

"Eddy such a weasel." Lee says.

"Group hug." Marie says as she and her sisters try kissing the boys but they run away with Alexis following quickly after them. and go to Johnny who is sitting on a tire swing.

"Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket Plank." Johnny says as Eddy goes over to Johnny and hands him a rope.

"Got your anchor Johnny allow me." Eddy says as he spins the swing causing Johnny to get tied up in the rope and have a rock tied to the end of the rope.

"Wise trade Johnny. Clams for an anchor I'm such a sucker. Quick lets get over to Kevin's." Eddy says holding the bucket at Edd points to the bucket and sees Johnny holding on to the bucket.

"Alright! Alright! We couldn't get an anchor! Can we trade for something else!?" Eddy asks.

"Plank wants to trade." Johnny says as they then head to see Sarah and Naz playing bad mitten and Eddy grabs the racket Sarah is using.

"Gimme your racket Sarah." Eddy says.

"My serve." Sarah says as she then tosses Eddy at the net and lets him go flying back at Edd and Ed.

"Don't ever touch my racket!" Sarah says.

"Sarah we need it to trade for a chicken. Please." Ed says.

"I'll trade you for a giant teddy bear." Sarah says.

"When will it end?" Eddy asks.

"Back to Jimmy's!" Ed says dragging Alexis, Edd, an Eddy back to Jimmy's and starts knocking on his front door.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asks.

"Giant teddy bear." Eddy says.

"Plums." Jimmy says making Eddy growl annoyed.

"What's with the food?" Eddy says as he heads to Rolf's house again.

"Plums are good for you Eddy." Edd says.

"So back again wanting Rolf's plums confused Ed boys. Do you not want my egg?" Rolf asks picking plums and putting them into a bag.

"Yes we want the egg! But we need these plums first!" Eddy says as he tries taking off with the bag of plums but it does no good.

"No plums. As I am still waiting for my sawdust. Do not fool Rolf." Rolf says.

"Oh I know lets trade. How about a nice comb for those plums?" Eddy asks as he pulls a comb out of his pocket.

"I have many thank you." Rolf says.

"Ok how about Alexis she is a wolf so she could come in handy on the farm?" Eddy asks.

"Hey!" Alexis growls.

"I do enjoy Alexis's company and that she helps Rolf out but I don't want to trade her like that." Rolf says.

"Thank you Rolf at least somebody has some decency." Alexis says as she gives Eddy a dirty look.

"I should have known it. Let's see a condensed manners for the advanced book. Ok uh uh uh." Eddy says pulling stuff out of Edd's pocket.

"Avakas Eddy." Edd says

"I got a yo-yo. That is called walking the dog." Ed says as he tries doing a trick with a yo-yo.

"It's over Double D. No eggs no chicken no omelet." Eddy says.

"It is so simple I am enjoying myself." Rolf says as he plays with the yo-yo and Eddy goes running over.

"Yo-yo for plums Rolf?" Eddy asks.

"Yes Ed boy I have never seen such a thing. My family would sit around the stove telling stories of brotus bread and Rolf's yo-yo for generations." Rolf says.

"Well." Eddy says.

"Yea yea goodbye." Rolf says giving Eddy the plums.

"Be right back." Eddy says as they go finish there other trades and then come back to Rolf's with the sawdust.

"So here's the sawdust cough up the egg Rolfy boy." Eddy says.

"Yes the trade is complete. Behold." Rolf says holding the egg.

"Splendid." Edd says as Eddy takes the egg from Rolf.

"It's mine. What I went through for you baby." Eddy says.

"I'll begin drawing plans for an incubator." Edd says.

"It has my eyes." Ed says.

"And your thick outer shell." Eddy says.

"I want to hold it Eddy. Lets play." Ed says as he tackles Eddy for the egg and takes it from him.

"Ed! No! Wait!" Eddy says.

"You must be so cramp in there. Fly chicken fly. Uh the chickens gone bad." Ed says as he then breaks the egg.

"Like my luck." Eddy says.


	10. Singing together

The next day as Alexis is out for a walk she stops under a tree with her guitar and note pad.

"Greetings Alexis." Edd says as he comes over. Alexis smiles and hugs Edd.

"What are you doing?" Edd asks.

"Working on a song wanna help?" Alexis asks.

"Sure but I'm not good at singing though." Edd says.

"Thats alright I can help you with singing." Alexis says.

"Oh um well how do we start?" Edd asks.

"I'll start singing and you come in here ok." Alexis says as she then starts playing her guitar.

 ***The song that is being played is called Its enough for me by Scooby Doo link to song ( Its enough for me )***

 _ **Alexis singing alone**_

 _Rain storm over the ocean_

 _Sunshine under the rain_

 _Clouds rise up from the water_

 _Nature's endless chain_

 _The world keeps on spinning from day into the night_

 _From season to season_

 _From darkness to light_

 ** _Alexis and Edd singing_**

 _Our lives keep evolving through hope and despair_

 _I can take all the changes knowing your there_

 _We're like the rivers that join at the sea_

 _Knowing we'll be whole_

 ** _Alexis singing alone_**

 _It's enough for me_

 _It's enough for me_

 ***Song over***

"You did great Edd." Alexis says.

"Thank you Alexis you sing beautifully yourself." Edd says making Alexis smile and blush before gently kissing Edd on the cheek making him blush.


	11. This wont hurt an Ed

"Well this should be an interesting day." Alexis thinks to herself as Edd pulls out a thermometer out of drawer dressed as a nurse. Alexis then sees Edd put the thermometer in a kit in a shelf after he clean it and then closes the shelf cabinets. Alexis rolls her eyes as Eddy and Ed play with the doctors supplies and equipment and Edd tries keeping them under control.

"Come on I'm starving. Knock yourself out helping the school nurse sock head but its welcome wiener Wednesday in the café." Eddy says as he leaves the room.

"Welcome wiener Double D!" Ed says.

"Oh very well then I suppose some nourishment would- wait just a quick categorization of these cotton swabs and-" Edd says as he gets cut off by some kind of commotion outside the door. As Alexis and the guys see what is going on they see the other kids carrying Kevin cheering for him.

"One hundred three throws in a row!" Naz says.

"Your Planks hero Kevin." Johnny says as he holds a pen wanting Kevin to autograph Plank.

"If you say so." Kevin says as he autographs plank.

"Wowzers!" Johnny says.

"Over here Kevin." Sarah says holding a camera.

"Aww man." Kevin says as he then smiles holding a basket ball for Sarah to take a picture.

"Get into it will ya." Sarah says.

"What like this?" Kevin asks as he is starting to do a different pose as Rolf then starts kicking Kevin like a basket ball as Sarah takes another picture.

"Hey man!? What gives!?" Kevin asks.

"Rolf bothers Kevin with posterior raise." Rolf says.

"Ra Kevin." Naz says as thy then give Kevin a trophy cheering for him as Eddy slams the nurse door.

"Tik tok tik tok tik." Ed says as he is listening to Eddy's stomach with the tool the nurse uses to listen to your heart beat as Eddy then grabs Ed by his brow and shoves him to the door window.

"Look at those saps. Like they worship him." Eddy says as he then throws Ed toward the nurse supplies next to the table.

"Eddy a poor self image has he that envies his fellow mans acklates." Edd says.

"Yea so in other words Eddy cool it." Alexis says a bit irritated with Eddy.

"Forget ackapolko. What makes stupid Kevin so special?" Eddy asks as Ed grabs Eddy by his nose and makes him look at him.

"I bet Kevin cant do this." Ed then says as he steps on his own foot that has a glove on it and sling shots himself into the bookshelf making papers go everywhere. Alexis shakes her head wishing the two boys would learn to grow up some. Edd then turns to see the mess as Eddy points to Ed.

"Oh dear. Do you have any idea how long it took me to arrange in alphanumeric order confidential student medical files? Ed do you?" Edd asks as Eddy then looks at Kevin's files.

"Was it longer than a bread box?" Ed asks.

"Hey listen to this. Says here oh shovel tin can is scared of needles." Eddy says.

"Eddy no! You can't read this! That's Kevin's personal file." Edd says as he takes the file and puts it back on the shelf with the others.

"Belonephobia or as you so eloquently put it fear of needles is quite common Eddy..um." Edd says as he then sees Ed and Eddy are gone.

"Did you see where they went?" Edd asks.

"Nope." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

After working with Edd for a little while Alexis and Edd finally leave the nurses office.

"Finally tidy organized and filed. Now to return this-" Edd gets cut off by running into Johnny being bent over.

"Me and Plank are next nurse assistant Double D and Alexis." Johnny says as he pulls down his pants. Alexis then covers her eyes as Edd does the same.

"Good lord Johnny make yourself decent man!" Edd says as Johnny then pulls up his pants. Alexis and Edd then hear Naz on the phone.

"Mom I love you ok just incase." Naz says as Alexis and Edd notice its not only Johnny and Sarah that are acting weirdly and nervously.

"What has gotten into everyone?" Edd asks.

"I'm not sure but I sure would like to know." Alexis says as Edd picks up a paper.

"What's this. Booster shot day? Today?" Edd says as he then looks in the book as he and Alexis walk over to Ed and Eddy who have a giant homemade shot and Kevin backed into a corner.

"Pardon me Eddy but there seems to be a tad of confusion on this booster shot day. I have no scheduled vaccination on roster for today." Edd says as Kevin then calms down after hearing what Edd said.

"What?" Kevin asks.

"What's wrong!? Here it comes!" Eddy says holding the giant homemade needle at Kevin as Alexis and Edd jump in front of Kevin.

"Hold it right there mister! I should of known you'd exploit poor Kevin's phobia for your depraved selfication!" Edd says.

"Eddy you shouldn't have scared poor Kevin like this!" Alexis says.

"The buttox finds its own bench Eddy." Ed says as he is eating on a sucker.

"Why the whole school is in an uproar at your insidious prank." Edd says as they then hear Jimmy scream as he sees the homemade needle.

"Look at the size of the poker its a malcomy." Jimmy says as he and the other kids scream and freak out.

"Watch this it'll kill ya Double D and Alexis!" Eddy says as he pushes Alexis and Edd out of the way and start poking Kevin's arm receiving no fearful reaction from him as Ed and Eddy laugh as Kevin then rolls up his sleeve.

"That was real funny dorky. So I guess its my turn right kiss your face goodbye loser!" Kevin says as he grabs the golf club from the homemade needle.

"Wait uh use Ed's face he doesn't need it." Eddy says.

"For!" Kevin says as he is about to swing.

"Wait! Double D and Alexis give him one of those health pamphlets or whatever you do!" Eddy says s he pulls Alexis and Edd in front of him an he cowers behind them.

"Better loose it Alexis and Double D." Kevin says as he tries to restrain from hitting Alexis and Edd.

"If we may we think we have a solution much more fitting than then cliché act of cartoon barbarism." Edd says as he and Alexi whisper into Kevin's ear what there plan is as Ed then tries listening in.

"Not fair." Ed says as Kevin picks Ed up.

"Sit." Kevin says as he puts Ed away from the conversation.

*Timeskip*

After a little while the three get to their plan.

"The nurse is ready for you Kevin." Edd says.

"Eh this ain't a bad read." Kevin says as he puts a pamphlet down.

"You could take notes to fully benefit the information it..so um." Edd says.

"Don't push it." Kevin says as he walks past Alexis and Edd.

"Yes of course." Edd says.

"Hey let me go! Untie me!" Eddy says as Ed walks over with Eddy tied to him.

"I found him in the science cobard pretending to be a stuffed beaver Double D and Alexis." Ed says as he then falls on his face.

"The nurse thanks you Eddy." Edd says as he and Alexis smile.

"Oh yea? What for?" Eddy asks.

"For helping Kevin conquer his fear of needles by letting him witness a safe and easy administration of a real booster shot." Edd says as Eddy then sees the needle and break free from the ropes and starts to run.

"Oh no you don't! Not me!" Eddy says as Ed then grabs him by his feet.

"Worry not little man cause you get to have a lollipop after." Ed says as he drags Eddy into the nurses office.

"Mommy." Eddy says.

"Sweet." Kevin says as Alexis and Edd shut the door.

"What! No! Don't do it! I'm too young!" Eddy cries as the nurse is about to give Eddy the shot.

"Needle!" Ed says as he breaks through the door but comes back for the sucker and then takes off.

"I hate needles!" Eddy says as Kevin and Alexis laugh.


	12. Hanky Panky Hullabaloo

"Let's learn! Last one to class is a... What am I saying?" Eddy says and start walking.

"Isnt valatine's day wonderful?" Edd asks holding hands with Alexis.

"As I'm sure your aware. It can be quite unnerving to express one's feelings of coming to amore. If this holiday conquers the up recap of comprehension and allows one the opportunity to let that special someone know that you care." Edd says right before Ed grabs his face and pulls him over to him.

"Yucky. Squishy. Mushy! Vegetablly!" Ed yells hiding behind Edd.

"The fishy have chips my friend." Ed says as he drops Edd to floor.

"Are you ok Double D?" Alexis asks as she helps Edd up.

"I am now." Edd says looking into Alexis's beautiful purple eyes. Just as Edd is about to kiss Alexis they see Ed open a locker full of stuff and everything come out onto the floor. Eddy then starts laughing.

"Your locker stinks like..." Eddy gets cut off by Ed holding up a onion. Alexis gets behind Edd and holds her nose.

"Ed please do something with that...that rancid thing before I loose my sense of smell." Alexis says as Ed then takes a bite out of the onion.

"Eeewwww." Alexis says grossed out.

"What's wrong Alexis?" Edd asks.

"Strong stinky smells like onions ruin a canine's sense of smell if it doesn't make it to where they can't smell anything for a day or two. Besides canines can't stand strong smells like that." Alexis says.

"Breath and camaflodge so girls except Alexis cannot see you." Ed says putting a bag over his head.

"A spider. Girls hate them. A girl said so." Ed says as he chuckles. Alexis growls.

"Tickly. Spider!" Ed screams and starts freaking out. Eddy starts laughing.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Ed screams.

"Oh calm down you big chicken. Besides it's not anymore afraid of you then you are of it." Alexis says as she gently takes the spider off of Ed and puts it next to the window.

"There you go little one." Alexis says.

"Yea you bet it. He's got it light. Valatine's day is just the same old grind to this chick magnet." Eddy says as Alexis tries not to laugh receiving a annoyed look from Eddy as he opens his locker and a kissing booth pops out and a disco ball. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Casanova." Alexis thinks.

"Twenty-five cents a smooch ladies. Line forms to my left." Eddy says ringing a bell. Alexis and the guys then look around them and then back at Eddy.

"They must be freshing up in the can." Eddy says as the lights then come back on.

"In the can..right oh while we're waiting I got a little something here for you." Eddy says opening something.

"Happy valatine's day Ed." Edd says handing Ed a card.

"Bath time already?" Ed asks as he shoves his face into the card.

"Eddy." Edd says handing his card.

"And for you my sweet." Edd says handing Alexis a card.

"Aww thank you Double D." Alexis says as she gently kisses Double D's cheek making him blush red.

"You electrify me? Who the hecks this guy?" Eddy asks pointing the the person on his card.

"Nikola Testla. Eddy. It's part of my great minds of valatines series." Edd says.

"Mine has a mind Eddy." Ed says.

"Ain't ya supposed to give these things to girls?" Eddy asks.

"Hey. It's not just for girls genius. You can give them to your friends to show them you care. But in a way your right but over time it's became not only for girls Eddy but for everyone." Alexis says a bit offendedly.

"A customer." Eddy says as he hears a bell ring. The guys and Alexis then look to see May Kanker and the guys scream all but Alexis.

"Happy valatine's Ed." May says. Alexis smiles seeing May is trying to be sweet and nice in her own way.

"Your the handsomest, sweetest, biggest, hunk a man in the land. Will you be mine?" May asks showing her card.

"Yucky, mushy, girls!" Ed says running away.

"Hey! I resent that!" Alexis says offended. Eddy then starts laughing as he then hears his bell again.

"A customer." Eddy says as he pickers his lips ready to smooch right as he sees it is Kevin.

"In your dreams pal." Eddy says.

"Get this hunk a junk outta the hallway and get to class." Kevin says.

"How about your brains go to your head mr. hall monitor." Eddy says.

"Oh. You just got yourself in detention pal." Kevin says as he hands Eddy a piece of paper.

"Of all the rotten. Who do they. They can't." Eddy snarls moving his booth.

"Come now Kevin. Let's change the emotionally sincerity of valatines day with a detention slip." Eddy says as Kevin then hands him a detention slip too.

"That's for sticking up for dorky." Kevin says.

"But I never had a detention." Edd says. Alexis shakes her head annoyed as Kevin kicks Eddy in the butt.

"Move it slouch." Kevin says as he laughs. Alexis then sees Edd go over to the closet and sees May in there crying and then goes over with him.

"May?" Edd asks.

"Big Ed hates me." May cries. The bell for class then rings.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that. Ed's just being shy. Don't you think we should be getting to class?" Edd says.

"I got no one for valatine's day." May cries. Edd then looks at Alexis. Alexis looks at May and feels sorry for her and nods at Edd letting him know it's ok as he then starts writing a card.

"I really must get to class. Happy valatine's day May." Edd says as he hands May a card and leaves with Alexis quickly heading to class.

 ***Time skip***

Alexis watches Edd with a mixture in a lab tube.

"Boy am I parched." Ed says walking with skeletons.

"Man are you gonna get in trouble." Eddy says.

"Some of us are here to learn. Thank you." Edd says.

"Hi Double D." May says. Alexis looks at May as she has a loving look in her eyes.

"Ahh feeling better May?"Edd asks.

"Well nice talking to you. Oh dear work work work." Edd say as he quickly starts writing.

"Can I be your partner?" May asks. Alexis then growls slightly getting annoyed with May as Ed and Eddy set off an explosion.

"Oh way to go numskull. You ruined my shirt." Eddy says.

"Stop it." May says.

"Don't you know never to mix oxide with acrespespention?" May asks.

"May?" Edd asks.

"I've never seen that side of you." Edd says. Alexis rolls her eyes and walks to her next class alone as she gets a bad feeling but keeps walking think it is nothing.

 ***Time skip***

Right as Alexis walks into the lunch room and notices it is a complete mess she sees Edd and May holding hands and that they kissed right as they got splashed with some liquid by Rolf. Alexis's jaw drops and her eyes start tearing up. Edd then sees that he and May are holding hands and Alexis saw them kiss.

"May. Alexis this isn't what it looks like." Edd says as he starts walking over to Alexis.

"Oh really cause it looks like you just kissed May Kanker! Edd how could you!?" Alexis snaps as she begins to cry. Edd then places a hand on Alexis's shoulder.

"Alexis please let me explain." Edd begs. Alexis then shoves his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me. This is unforgivable! I never want to see you again Edd!" Alexis snaps as she runs out of the lunch room crying.

 ***Time skip***

Alexis then starts walking to Nazz's house for some comfort. As she walk Alexis starts humming as she then begins to sing.

 ***The song that is being played is called I always thought I'd see you again by Tiffany link to song ( I always thought I'd see you again )***

 **Alexis singing**

 _No, I'm not making that promise_  
 _again_

 _Nothing can change my mind_

 _Nothing at all_

 _' cause love has a way of comin' undone_

 _' till I'm all alone with my heart_

 _And here I'll stay_

 _And I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Oh how it's hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then_

 _Gonna give it all it takes_

 _To hold what might have been,_

 _But I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Now there's no reason to run for the phone_

 _No need to hold my breath_

 _Hopin' it's you_

 _Each time I see someone we used to know_

 _Or go some place we used to go_

 _It's not the same_

 _' cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _' oh how it hurts every time_

 _You've crossed my heart since then_

 _Gonna give up all it takes_

 _To hold what might have been cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Love doesn't come when you need love_

 _It's not always there when you fall_

 _Try as you may, you got nothin' to say_

 _Nothing at all_

 _I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Oh how it hurts every time_

 _You've crossed my heart again_

 _Gotta give it all it takes_

 _To hold what might have been_

 _Cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Cause I always thought I'd see you again_

 _Again_

 _Again_

 ***Song over***

Alexis then reaches Nazz's house. As Alexis knocks on the door and Nazz opens the door Alexis starts breaking down crying.

"Oh sissy come here." Nazz says as she hugs Alexis and lets her into her house.


	13. Concert

A week later Alexis has Sarah and Naz help her throw together a concert to help try to get her mind off of Double D. Alexis then looks out to see all of the cul-de-sac kids awaiting for the show to begin.

"Are you sure you guys don't mind singing with me on stage? You guy don't have to." Alexis asks.

"Yea we're sure dude." Naz says.

"Besides it'll be fun." Sarah says.

"Ok lets get going." Alexis says as they go out on stage and Alexis starts singing.

 ***The song that is being played is called Trap of love by Hex girls link to song ( Trap of love )***

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _Your unfeeling heart imprisons me_

 _Careless eyes, too blind to see_

 _Empty words, an iron cage_

 _Broken heart, bleeding rage_

 _Can't wait for you and me_

 _It's time I break free_

 ** _Alexis, Naz, and Sarah singing_**

 _Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Burned by your fire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Beware the trap of love_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Let me be, it's time we part_

 _Set me free, un-cage my heart_

 _Can't wait for you and me_

 _It's time for you to see_

 ** _Alexis, Naz, and Sarah singing_**

 _Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Burned by your fire_

 _Trap of love_

 _Snared by desire_

 _Trap of love_

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Beware the trap of love..._

 ***Song over***

After getting off the stage Alexis sees Edd staring at her but keeps walking.


	14. A fistful of Ed

"Greetings fellow cluckers." Everyone says.

"The cluckers club is now called to order." Edd says as he checks Johnny's egg and grades it. Alexis rolls her eyes wishing she wasn't in this club with Edd.

"Exceptional progress Johnny." Edd says.

"Horay." Johnny says. Alexis watches Edd check the rest of the eggs before she goes back to her drawing to keep her mind off of what Edd did to her. Alexis jumps as she hears the Kanker sisters come in the room.

"Oh look a crowd." Marie says.

"Must be a good place to eat." Lee says. Alexis gets up and walks over to Jimmy and Sarah acting protective of her friends.

"Who's up for some eggs?" Lee asks.

"I'll have mine sunnyside up." Marie says. Alexis growls as she sees the kids start acting like chickens with their heads cut off from being so scared and then go hide. Alexis is about to try to calm the kids down when she hears Lee scream and sees that Edd drop a book on her foot.

"Hey what's your deal mister?" Marie asks.

"He clobbered my foot that's what." Lee says holding her swollen foot.

"Lee I do apologize it was an accident." Edd says.

"I bet. Come on May lets get Lee to the school nurse." Marie says. All the kids then come out I hiding after witnessing what Edd did. Edd chuckles nervously.

"Shall we return to our ace with a cotton bud massage?" Edd asks.

 ***Time skip***

The next day Alexis sees Edd messing with one of his ties and goes back to her phone while she is getting her notebook from her locker and listens to the others talking about what happened yesterday.

"You sent a Kanker packing." Eddy says as he then starts laughing.

"What you use the ancient deadly art of allergies?" Eddy laughs.

"Do not taunt the D Eddy I was there." Ed says. Edd and Eddy both look at Ed then Eddy looks at Alexis.

"Oh no don't look at me like that I'm not getting involved with this especially with Edd. I want nothing to do with him after what he did. I'm just tolerating him because I have classes with him and that's it. Because after what he did that is unforgivable." Alexis says a bit harshly looking straight at Edd as she says it.

"Oh please it was an accident honestly I feel just awful." Edd says. Alexis growls and gives Edd a death glare.

"Head in sock Ed boy." Rolf says to Edd.

"Rolf requires your assistance." Rolf says.

"May you have a spare writing stick? Rolf's has but been reduced to the size of but a baby's buzzu." Rolf says showing Edd his small pencil.

"Why of course I do Rolf." Edd says as he then goes looking through his locker and then kicks Rolf from behind. Everyone then starts coming over as Edd turns around and kicks Rolf again. Alexis watches trying to figure out if it's accidental but isn't going to go over to be positive. Pencils then go flying at Rolf pinning him to a locker leaving a trembling Edd.

"Rolf would have taken a simple no not today yes." Rolf says.

"Here Rolf take one of my spare pencils." Alexis says as she then hands Rolf one of the pencils she has in her locker.

"Thank you wolf girl." Rolf says.

"No problem." Alexis says not taking her eyes of from Edd.

"Dude it's always the quiet ones I swear." Nazz says dragging Kevin off with her.

"But I-I." Edd says.

"Run for the hills buddy Double D's lost it I tell ya." Johnny says running off with everyone else leaving Alexis, Ed, and Eddy. Edd then looks at Alexis with pleading eyes. Alexis gives Edd a mad look and starts walking.

"Alexis! Please you believe this isn't me? You surely can't believe this! Alexis please help me prove this isn't true." Edd begs. Alexis stops and turns around with an angry expression.

"You know if you want help why don't you go ask the two simpletons you run with. If you wanted me around or even wanted my friendship and loyalty well you should have thought about that before you kissed May Kanker. Because honestly after you doing that to me I don't believe you at all anymore!" Alexis snaps and goes to class walking with Rolf.

 ***Time skip***

Later at lunch as Alexis sits by herself she sees the lunch room doors slam open and Eddy dressed up like some kid of big shot. Alexis looks the other way.

"I'm not going to interfere with this Edd is on his own for all I care. It serves him right for what he did." Alexis says to herself as she starts eating on her cooked ham and cheese sandwich until she notices kids moving.

"Why are you all leaving?" Edd asks. Eddy then starts using Edd to scare the kids. Alexis gets up our of her chair.

"Alright Eddy that's enough! Leave the kids alone!" Alexis growls getting mad at Eddy.

"Or what? Your gonna walk off or go off on me." Eddy laughs.

"Eddy you had better watch your mouth because trust me I will not hesitate to bite you or Edd to protect myself and the other kids." Alexis snarls.

"Eddy you might want to back off. I know Alexis well enough to know she isn't one to be taken lightly she is more than a force to be reckoned with." Edd says.

"For once you better listen to Edd." Alexis chuckles. Eddy then rolls his eyes and goes on. Alexis then hears a comotion and everyone sees Edd holding a beat up Marie Kanker and Johnny in no better condition.

"Who's next?!" Eddy asks as he then starts dancing around Edd. Alexis then goes over with the other kids.

"Goodness let me explain." Edd says as he runs over to the other kids causing them to run over into a corner with Alexis in front on them in wolf form growling.

"Theres been a great breach of judgement." Edd says.

"Things are not as they appear." Edd says.

"What do you want with me?!" Jimmy screams.

"Take my money." Jimmy says throwing his money at Edd as well as some other stuff. Alexis snaps daring Edd to come close.

"Sarah! You certianly can't believe-" Edd gets cut off by Ed standing in front of Sarah with a chair acting like a matador.

"Stay away! Stay away from my baby sister! You meanie." Ed says making Edd back away using the chair.

"Ed my dear friend. How can you say that?" Edd says as Ed then hits him with the chair.

"We are friends no more. My mom says I can't be chums with a meanie like you." Ed says as he cries causing Edd to cry.

"This ends now!" Edd says as he then grabs the chair and tries to remove it but ends up causing Ed to go haywall in the process and did a way out of the school.

"Come back here you!" Edd says.

"Nows our chance." Kevin says as everyone makes a run for it.

 ***Time skip***

After a little while Alexis stays in a classroom with a bunch of plants with Jimmy and hides with him for a little while until they notice Edd and start trying to get out of the room but end up making noise and Edd hearing them and then try to hide under a table.

"Ed? Is that you? Here let me have your hand." Edd says giving his hand but Jimmy then starts freaking out and trying to run. Alexis growls as she shifts into wolf form and she jumps over Edd and stops at the door waiting for Jimmy.

"Oh what's the use!? No one will ever believe I'm nothing more than a rambunctious rufag." Edd says as he cries next to the flower he was working on. Alexis notices the flower and goes straight over to Jimmy on the hedge bush. Alexis and Jimmy then see the flower bloom.

"Double D!" Jimmy says causing Edd to hit his head on the light.

"You crossed pollinated a rose with a baby blue gym sock." Jimmy says looking at the flower.

"Only hands as gentle as humming birds wings could have spliced the two together. I believe you Double D." Jimmy says.

"I do too. Your not forgiven yet but I believe you." Alexis says.

"You do? Oh thank you thank you Jimmy and Alexis. If only the others had listen to my please of innocence." Edd says hugging Alexis and Jimmy. Jimmy then turns the lights on and gets some trimming tools.

"Sounds like you need a shoulder to cry on Double D. Be right with you." Jimmy says trimming the hedge bush down to a therapist chair.

"Gimme the dirt and don't spare me the details." Jimmy says. Alexid sits down in a chair. Edd then sits down on the hedge.

"Oh Alexis and Jimmy I'm blurred, bewildered, beflurred by this maylay of missenterpertatation. First with my book accidently clenching the top of Lee's foot a four two mishap I assured them yet I sensed the seed of doubt here. Then Rolf oh dear friend Rolf he was in need of a new pencil his worn unusable I was only too happy to provide with one. Another regrettable blunder. As for be the next. Remembering mother had packed my lunch with her heavenly epple crumble pie I thought the best thing to compose this conflict would be to share it. Once again my good intentions were cowed by my darkest demeanor. Then came the worst blow of all. My dearest friend lost his hope and trust because of my stumblings. Enough was enough I could see it was up to me to vindicate myself. So I'm order to this I needed remove the chair that separated our beloved friendship. You see. How am I to blame it's so obvious. Me but I'm a hosipist!" Edd says. Alexis shakes her head feeling for Edd but doesn't exactly want to get involved.

"You've been marked with a scarlet letter Double D. All you need is someone to strip it from you and validate that sweet and gentle you." Jimmy says.

"I wonder if this will work but I'm not interfering." Alexis thinks as she watches Jimmy and Edd knowing this will end up in them having to do a fake fight. Alexis then hars them set the time in the woods for the fight.

 ***Time skip***

As everyone arrives for the fight Alexis watches the fight as it soon turns from a fake fight into Edd really getting beat up by Jimmy and winning the fight. Just as Alexis is about to go over to Edd th Kanker sisters get over to him first.

"Hey!" Eddy yells.

"He's! Had! Enough already!" Eddy yells.

"Beat it." Eddy says making the Kanker sisters leave.

"Good one Eddy." Ed says.

"Vultures." Eddy says.

"Goodness I'm touched Eddy. You standing up to a cleeshay show ending for me. Well let me tell you after the kind of day I've had a dose of comradry really-" Edd gets cut off by Eddy sticking a hotdog in his mouth.

"Yea yea eat and shut up." Eddy says.

"As for your aunt Eddy." Ed says. Eddy sticks a hotdog in Ed's mouth.

"Eddy I thought that was my hotdog?" Edd asks as Eddy then gives him another hotdog.

"Thank you Eddy." Edd says. Alexis then comes over to Edd making him jump.

"Relax I just want to talk." Alexis says as she is about to start talking again but Edd cuts her off.

"Before you start Alexis please hear me out. Listen I have no idea what on earth got into me. I truly am sorry for what I did. I've regretted it since and you've been on my mind since. Please I want your forgiveness and I will do anything to show you how sorry I am. I just want you back in my life even if... even if we're are no longer dating." Edd says.

"I will go back to being friends with you Edd but I'm not going to date you because I don't want the heart break again. Maybe one day we can date again but not right now." Alexis says.

"Al..alright Alexis I'm just happy your talking to me again." Edd says he hugs Alexis. Alexis hugs Edd back after a few seconds.


	15. May I have this Ed

At school while walking with the Eds Alexis covers her ears hearing the school bell and listening to Eddy and Ed fighting over a donut.

"Eddy calm down. You know your only encouraging." Edd says.

"Double D they're not gonna listen." Alexis says. Alexis then sees Ed destroying near by lockers. Alexis's jaw drops watching.

"Goodness gracious. Have you two no respect for the sanctum of school property?" Edd asks.

"Considering how those two act I would say nope." Alexis says.

"Oh um I withdrawal my last statement no harm done yet." Double D says holding a poster.

"What do you got there?" Eddy asks.

"Nothing." Edd says.

"Lets go let's say we make our way to-" Edd gets cut off by Eddy snatching the poster.

"School dance? Tonight? How'd we miss this?" Eddy asks before getting an idea. Edd looks at Alexis before slowly trying to sneak off without Eddy noticing just as Rolf comes over to Alexis.

"Isnt it a shame? Why if only we had known sooner. Oh well there's always next year." Edd says.

"Hello wolf girl." Rolf says.

"Hi Rolf." Alexis says smiling.

"There is a school dance tonight and Rolf was wondering if you would like to be my date?" Rolf asks catching Edd's attention.

"I'd love to." Alexis says smiling. Rolf then walks off happily and Edd looks at Alexis disappointed and sad.

"Only loosers stay home on a school dance night and we ain't loosers. Right Ed." Eddy says.

"Sure ain't Eddy." Ed says. Alexis rolls her eyes knowing they are gonna embarrass themselves somehow or make the other kids mad somehow. Eddy then takes a piece of paper from Edd's bag.

"Check this out." Eddy says as he tapes the paper under the poster.

"Win a date with Eddy? Sign up here." Edd says reading the paper.

"Your not seriously thinking about of going to this school dance. You especially Alexis and with Rolf at that." Edd says.

"So what if I am I like dancing besides I already said yes to going with Rolf. I'm not dating anyone so I don't mind going with him if he wants me to go with him. Besides why do you care you know Rolf and we aren't dating so you shouldn't care who I'm going with." Alexis says a bit annoyed with Edd by what he said. Eddy then looks at the paper.

"Do you realize that it's customary for a boy to ask a girl to attend." Edd says.

"Asking is for chumps Double D. My brother told me really cool guys ride solo so they ain't stuck with the same chick all night. Come on I got something that's gonna knock your socks off." Eddy says. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Theyre hopeless." Alexis thinks to herself as she goes over to Naz and she goes with Naz to get ready for the dance.

 ***Time skip***

As Alexis arrives at the dance Alexis sees Rolf and smiles happily. Alexis goes and sits with Naz seeing not a bunch of people dancing plus Kevin wasn't there yet.

"Um wolf girl would you like to dance?" Rolf asks coming over to Alexis and Naz. Alexis looks at Naz.

"Go on dude it's ok I don't mind waiting by myself." Naz says as Kevin then shows up. Alexis goes with Rolf to dance as Naz and Kevin do the same. Alexis smiles and laughs as she dances with Rolf. While dancing looks over at Double D who looks sad as he then looks over at Alexis who is smiling. As a slow dance song comes on Rolf is about to try and kiss Alexis when he stops.

"Wolf girl wait here." Rolf says.

"Ok Rolf." Alexis says. Rolf then walks over with Edd who looks very nervous and shaky.

"Ed boy I think you belong with this girl." Rolf says.

"Wait what?" Edd asks.

"I've seen how she looks at you and can see even through her smiling face that she would rather be dancing with you because she loves you." Rolf says.

"Are you sure Rolf I don't mind you dancing with Alexis." Edd says.

"Go ahead Ed boy she will be happy dancing with you. You are the boy she loves." Rolf says. Edd nods as he then dances with Alexis to the slow song and Rolf decides to dance with Sarah and Jimmy and just have fun.

"Alexis I was wondering if maybe you would like to um maybe go out with me again?" Edd asks. Alexis then kisses Edd.

"I'd like that Double D." Alexis says.


	16. Jingle Jingle Jangle

Alexis watches as Edd knocks on Ed's window holding a plant.

"Very merry Christmas to you Ed." Edd says as Ed opens the window.

"Yes merry Christmas Ed." Alexis says.

"I just thought Alexis and I would visit before dinner and give you a-" Edd gets cut off by Ed hugging him and Alexis.

"Holy home for Christmas Alexis and Double D. Santa Claus is coming." Ed says as he pulls Alexis through his window and then tries pulling Edd through.

"Let me be the first to say how happy I am for you Ed but your stretching my mittens." Edd say as Ed then pulls Edd through and in the process makes his winter jacket and clothes come off and land on a chair leaving him in his regular clothes.

"Santa's comfy zone! Ed the elf has fixed it." Ed says as he gets the clothes off the chair with food.

"As I was saying I brought at once was a pointceta Ed." Edd says holding the plant as most of its red petals fell off.

"Aww. Hug." Ed says as he starts walking towards Edd to give him a hug.

"I feel all fuzzy inside Double D." Ed says as he gives Edd a hug.

"Tis the season Ed." Edd says.

"Tis?" Ed asks as he puts Edd down.

"The warmth Ed. That fuzzy feeling is the spirit of the holiday." Edd says.

"Spirit?" Ed asks.

"From here Ed." Edd says putting his hand on Ed's heart.

"My utter?" Ed asks.

"You certainly know how to test ones patience Ed." Edd says as Eddy then comes through the window.

"Eddy! Santa's coming to my house!" Ed says as he goes over to Eddy.

"Yea right! And I'm a little leprechaun looking for his pot of gold. I hate Christmas." Eddy says as he grabs Ed by the face and throwing him before going over to the seat with the food on it and sitting in the seat.

"Oh come now Eddy. Surely you just... Eddy?" Edd asks.

"You know what. I found my parents Christmas stash and all my presents bite Double D." Eddy says.

"You did what!? Oh Eddy how could you been so selfish!? Oh your parents trust shattered! Shame on you!" Edd says.

"He's right Eddy you shouldn't have did that." Alexis says.

"Excuse me and pardon me. Excuse me." Ed says as he runs over to Eddy with a cutting board.

"Hey you know it and I know it. Christmas is the one time of year when parents are supposed to buy you everything you want and all I got was lame o clothes!" Eddy says as Ed uses the cutting board to pick Eddy off the seat and into the floor.

"Hold it right there mister. The true meaning of Christmas isn't about materialistic needs or selfish wants rather it comes from here." Edd says putting his hand on Eddy's heart.

"That's my utter your touching." Eddy says.

"Silly Eddy parents don't bring presents. Santa does! Oh boy oh boy I'm such a lucky elf." Ed says.

"It's like a nightmare before Christmas Double D. I've never seen so many socks and the underwear. A kid shouldn't have to see that kind of stuff." Eddy says.

"Well Eddy I for one think you just need to adopt a better attitude." Edd says as Ed puts Christmas tree bulb in Eddy's pants.

"I think you need to adopt a better attitude. Adopt? Stay with me. I wake up. Its Christmas morning but I'm in someone else's house and I cash in on there sweet presents. I'm putting myself up for adoption Double D." Eddy says as he heads straight for the window.

"Adoption? But Eddy you cant forsake your own family. It's Christmas Eddy." Edd says.

"That's right and I want presents." Eddy says as he goes through the window.

"You'll regret this Eddy. Don't turn your back on the true meaning of Christmas!" Edd says as Eddy leaves.

"Santa's not going to like this one bit Double D." Ed says.

"There must be a way to get through to Eddy what the spirit of Christmas is about." Edd says as he and Alexis watch Eddy walk from house to house.

"Double D look what I made. A picture for Santa's wallet. I'm the one without the hat." Ed says holding a picture he drew.

"That's very nice Ed but it saddens me to see our friend lost and so confused. I just know deep inside him a fling flickers for the blessings of this holiday. Perhaps its time for fate to lend a helping hand." Edd says as he, Alexis, and Ed discuss their plan. Alexis and the guys then us a present to lure Eddy to them as it quickly works as he runs into a tree.

"Heart the Harold angels sing Eddy. I bring you tidings of grate joy." Edd says as he and Alexis get lowered down with a rope dressed as angels.

"And low. An angel showed up as they counted there flock of chickens in the knight." Ed says dressed up as a Shepard holding the rope for Alexis and Edd.

"Forsake your journey Eddy you are not beyond the path of redemption you can still return to the path of goodwill and peace among your fellow-" Edd gets cut off by Eddy throwing a snowball at him in the face.

"Nice shot Eddy." Ed says as Eddy takes his stick from him and knocks Ed's feet out from under him and makes him let go of the rope holding Alexis and Edd as the two go to the ground. Eddy then takes Alexis's and Edd's wings off before walking off.

"It's not too late to embrace the joy of the season Eddy!" Edd says.

"Lalalalala Eddy!" Ed says.

"Eddy just let the Christmas spirit into your heart!" Alexis says. Alexis and the guys then watch Sarah throw Eddy out of Jimmy's house.

"Oh Eddy why? Alexis. Ed. It appears our efforts have had no effect on Eddy's complete and udder lack of Christmas cheer." Edd says.

"Just a couple of guys and lady wearing dresses on Christmas Eve huh Alexis. Double D." Ed says.

"All is not lost Ed for this angel still has one more trick up his robe." Edd says.

"I promise not to peek Double D." Ed says as they get to work on there next plan. Upon waiting for their plan to work they see it has as Eddy has fixed a light on a tree and the three go running to him.

"Oh Eddy I'm so proud of you! You did it!" Edd says.

"A big hug for my little man." Ed says as he hugs Eddy.

"What I do?" Eddy asks.

"You replaced a bulb Eddy." Edd says.

"So. Tree needed a light and I put one in. Big whoop." Eddy says.

"Don't you see Eddy. You made an unselfish gesture. You gave willingly of your heart without thought of your own gain. This is the gift of fiving Eddy. This is what the spirit of Christmas is all about." Edd says.

"It is? Hey that didn't hurt a bit. Actually feels kinda good Double D cause Christmas ain't about what you find under a tree Christmas is about what you find in your heart." Eddy says as the other kids come over seeing the tree.

"That tree glows as if it were touched by an angel." Jimmy says.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Naz says.

"Awesome to say the least." Kevin says.

"Rolf basks in the warmth of the glowing good." Rolf says.

"Plank says that's one hot looking tomato."Johnny says as a giant red bag lands beside them and see that it was Santa who dropped it as he flies off.

"Santa?" Eddy says.

"Santa take me with you! I am you Santa we good!" Ed says running.

"Sack? Presents!" Eddy as he opens the bag finding presents.

"For Johnny and Plank. To Sarah. To Jimmy. To Naz, Kevin, Rolf, Alexis, Double D, and me! Jackpot!" Eddy says as he then takes off with the bag. Alexis then helps Ed and Edd corner Eddy in a shack until Alexis sees the Kanker sisters and decides to let karma get Eddy this time.


	17. Boo Haw Haw

While outside the school Alexis watches as a leaf falls on Edd's head as he is reading a book. Edd then takes the leaf and outs it in stack alongside the other leaves and goes back to reading hi book as a door slams open on him.

"Stupid teacher. Can you believe the nerve of this guy? Dishing out detentions on Halloween." Eddy says as he walks through a hole in the fence.

"Eat what you sow Eddy. You filled a teachers desk with processed cheese. A strict violation of school code." Edd says as he and Alexis follow Eddy.

"Ed's the violation. Come on I got something that's gonna make this Halloween the coolest Halloween ever!" Eddy says as the two follow Eddy to Ed's house.

"Oh Lumpenstien." Eddy says as he opens Ed's window and see he is watching a movie as Eddy goes in.

"Hey Ed your never gonna believe this. Look what I got." Eddy says as he holds what appears to be a piece of paper and sees he isn't getting Ed's attention.

"Hey. See. Oh look stupid. Blink or something your scaring me. Ed." Eddy says as Alexis and Edd then turn on the lights and see Ed's room is a mess.

"Good lord. Look at all these video tapes." Edd says.

"What's with this guy?" Eddy ask as he is still trying get Ed's attention.

"Siting in front of a television for excessive serious of time can induce trans like state and even rewires his susceptible brain." Edd says.

"Brain. What brain!" Eddy says. Edd then unplugs the tv making Edd snap out of the trance.

"It's Halloween guys! The night when ghost and goblins come out and play!" Ed says.

"You just wait lumpy I got secret directions to the creepiest monster ridden neighbor hood in the land! It's called spookeyville! I got them from my brother. Folks give out buckets and buckets of candy. Am I the man Ed?" Eddy asks unfolding the piece of paper.

"You are the man Eddy!" Ed says.

"Spookeyville Ed!" Eddy says.

"May I? Thank you. Well I see a atrocious penmanship runs in the family. I highly doubt you'll find anything with this Eddy let alone a spookeyville." Edd says as he takes the paper.

"What are you trying to do ruin my- I um Ed's Halloween?" Eddy asks as Ed makes a puppy dog face.

"Well I suppose I could-" Edd gets cut off by Ed.

"Spookeyville Double D! Vampires, Goblins, and Bats oh my! Vampires, Goblins, and Bats oh my!" Ed says as he runs around with Edd. Later the group then dress up with Eddy dressed up as Elvis, Alexis dressed up as a beautiful vampire princess, Ed as a Viking, and Edd as a germ.

"Wahoo! Come on guys its tricker treating time!" Eddy says and Alexis go outside.

"Wait for me oh zombie Elvis and vampire princess!" Ed says as he goes outside.

"Nice nut costume lumpy." Eddy says.

"I am Luther! Viking! Protector of Montezuma! Nice." Ed says holding a spatula and then shakes his head.

"Hey ain't this my spatula?" Eddy asks.

"Aren't I frightening? Grrr." Edd says trying to be scary.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Eddy asks.

"Guess Eddy I am less then five micrometers tall yet I pack a truly terrifying punch. Don't get too close to me or I may infect you! In the dark ages I caused millions of deaths... The bubonic plague! I'm the bubonic plague!" Edd says.

"Like on your teeth?" Ed asks.

"No! Not plaque! Plague! Plague!" Edd says.

"Too bad Spookeyville here we come!" Eddy says as they follow Eddy.

"As best I can desert the first clue we're to look for is a dented stop sign." Edd says as he looks at the map.

"Scary! Evil!" Ed says as he comes running and runs into Alexis and the guys and grabs them.

"Ed!" Eddy says as Ed takes off running with Alexis, Edd, and Eddy and then hides behind a shack.

"I saw three witches and they put a jinx on you, she, he, and I! They'll send monsters after us!" Ed says.

"Monsters you say. But they'll eat us alive. We'll have our brains sucked out of our skulls! It's up to you to protect us Ed! So me, the vampire, and the germ can find the cooz and escape their Spookeyville!" Eddy says handing Edd the map.

"Germ indeed."Edd says as Alexis rolls her eyes a little irritated with Eddy.

"Righto. For I am Luther! Slayer of the undead and justice for all!" Ed says.

"That a boy lowbrow. Now where were we?" Eddy asks as Ed tackles Edd and Eddy into the shack.

"Shh. Something wicked this way comes." Ed says.

"What it is Ed doing?" Edd asks as Ed starts acting strangely.

"Holding us up a usual." Eddy says as Ed then hits poor Jimmy with a stop sign.

"Goodness gracious." Edd says.

"What on earth has gotten into Ed?" Alexis asks. Eddy then starts laughing as Ed hits Edd in the head with a flashlight.

"Its proton pulverizer Double D. Protect yourselves from the jinx." Ed says dropping Jimmy's bag of candy in front of Eddy along with the flashlight.

"Nice work low lump." Eddy says as he looks into Jimmy's bag of candy.

"Twernt nothing." Ed says.

"Ed has gone beyond the bounds of acceptable Halloween etiquette Eddy." Edd says.

"I agree this isn't acceptable." Alexis says,.

"Hey a dented stop sign! That's the first clue to Spookeyville! We're on the right track!" Eddy says.

"The sign that Ed dented?" Edd asks as someone pokes on his shoulder and reveals to be Sarah.

"Where is Jimmy's candy!?" Sarah asks. Alexis then watches as Sarah attacks Ed and Ed then attacks Sarah and buries her underground.

"The vampires has been vanquished. To Spookeyville!" Ed says as he starts walking.

"Ed you got anymore of those steaks!?" Eddy asks as he chases after Ed. Edd then uses some water to make Sarah grow like a plant out of the ground.

"Oh dear happy Halloween. Coming Luther!" Edd says as he and Alexis catch up to the others. While trying to catch up to the others Alexis and Edd run into Naz.

"Was that like a trick or a treat? Happy Halloween Double D. Sis." Naz says as she helps Alexis and Edd up.

"And a good all hallows eve to you Naz." Double D says as he blushes.

"Yes happy Halloween sis." Alexis says as she gives Naz a hug.

"Ooh kudos on your medusa costume a Greek mythological reference is a welcome change to horror clichés." Edd says.

"Dudes want a handful of some sugar coated bon bons?"Naz offers.

"Pardon?" Edd asks.

"Oh come on whatever your suppose to be lets go check out the next house." Naz says as she starts walking Edd and Alexis to the next house.

"Oh well actually we're excepted somewhere. Oh dear." Edd says as Naz starts knocking on the door receiving no response.

"Perhaps they're not home." Edd says.

"It's Halloween dude duh." Naz says.

"Thank you. This stuffs gonna go straight to my thighs." Naz says as she gets some candy and Ed then tackles her. Ed then freezes in place and then acts like he isn't before attacking Naz.

"Venomous vixen of masonry Luther has spoken." Ed says before walking off.

"Ed! What has gotten into you!?" Edd asks as Ed trips over a red cart.

"I agree!?" Alexis asks.

"We shall take this chariot." Ed says picking up the red cart as he then takes off in the red cart with Edd, Alexis, and Eddy.

"Bonsai!" Ed says as hey then run into a car.

"Luther must adjust himself." Ed says sticking his head out of the glove compartment.

"Edward! That's it mister I've had just about enough of your-" Edd gets cut off by Ed.

"Shush! Monsters have super good ears Double D." Ed says as he gets out of the car and starts looking for monsters.

"Eddy. Alexis. I'm becoming increasingly concerned with Ed's irrational demeanor. I fear the over digestion in doing a distorted amount of cartoon horror movies has had an unfavorable affect on our friend." Edd says.

"So what's the next clue?" Eddy says as Alexis and Edd then get out of the car.

"Why do you even bother? No one listens except your girlfriend. What do they care. It says here the next clue to look for is an abandoned herce. How silly would we find-" Edd then gets cut off by realizing they already found the car.

"That's it! You found a clue!" Eddy says as he goes over to the car.

"Just as the map indicated." Edd says.

"Herce check! What's next!? Huh? Read it!" Eddy says taking the map from Edd and then handing it back to Edd. Edd then gets hit with an egg revealing to be Kevin as the one who hit him as he is laughing.

"One down three dorks to go. Man I love Halloween." Kevin says holding another egg.

"Oh Loather." Eddy says as Kevin then hits Eddy with an egg.

"Two more to go." Kevin says as Ed starts acting weird again.

"Take the women to safety." Ed says as he starts trying to fight off Kevin.

"Is it me or does raw eggs smell like a wet dog." Eddy says wiping egg off.

"Hey!" Alexis says a bit offended.

"Retreat the horseman is too strong!" Ed says as he grabs Alexis and the guys and takes off running before throwing Alexis and the guys over a hill soon followed by Ed.

"Hey blowhard you dented my hair!" Eddy says he fixes his hair.

"I think I've bruised my cockas." Edd says.

"No thanks are necessary." Ed says.

"I'll thank you right up your-" Eddy says as he gets cut off by Edd.

"Eddy. Ed's bean movie desimilararity requires immediate sidioactric attention we must turn back." Edd says.

"Back nothing! Spookeyville or bust got it spore boy. Next clue!" Eddy says.

"Spore boy. Witty. Very witty. Unless I'm mistaken it reads at the bottom of the embankment you will find a tall oak tree." Edd says as he, Alexis, and Eddy then notice they are in a forest.

"There's a cazillion stupid trees!" Eddy says.

"Love liver and my fore fathers shall lead us to the path. Is that so? Do tell." Ed says as he runs off using the spatula.

"Come on he's on to something you two." Eddy says as he carries Alexis and Edd following after Edd.

"This is ridiciously!" Edd says as Eddy then stops beside Ed by an oak tree.

"Do not be afraid. We come in peace!" Ed says as he starts talking and acting weird again and as Johnny comes out of the tree dressed as a spider.

"Thorough costumes guys. What's Double D supposed to be throw up?" Johnny asks.

"Yes well and a happy Hallo-" Edd gets cut off by Ed hitting him in the head with the spatula.

"One wrong word and we are goners. Oh great spider creature we seek the path to Spookeyville. Help us as we bring you offerings." Ed says as he dumps Jimmy's Halloween candy out onto the ground.

"I might caution that you have any and all Halloween candy carefully inspected by your parents as a-" Edd then gets cut off by Ed throwing the spatula at him.

"Silence do not insight it's wrath. Do the offerings please you?" Ed asks.

"Are you kidding me? Yummy yummy yummy. If its a path your looking for maybe that's it." Johnny says pointing to a path as Ed then goes running down it followed by Alexis, Edd, and Eddy.

"We're almost there! I can feel it in my side burns!" Eddy says as they make it over a cliff.

"Idiot. We gotta be getting closer. What's the next clue?" Eddy asks.

"Good lord." Edd says he, Alexis, and Eddy see a giant shadow on the side of a rock cliff.

"Stay still." Ed says as he gets in front of Alexis and the guys.

"What could that be?" Edd asks.

"Look at the map. Maybe its a clue." Eddy says as Ed then grabs him, Alexis, and Edd.

"Loather no need no stinking map Eddy." Ed says as he starts caring Alexis and the guys.

"Yea because Loather needs a stinking brain." Eddy says s he grabs Ed's ankles making him throw Alexis and Edd and stop. Once the two and they see Rolf and his pig.

"Wilfred fleas again." Rolf says.

"Happy Halloween Rolf." Edd says as Rolf picks him and Alexis up off of Wilfred.

"Yes happy Halloween." Alexis says.

"Hello beautiful wolf girl." Rolf says as he lets Alexis down.

"Rolf." Eddy says as he and Ed come over.

"One shy of a full load Ed boys come celebrate in this Rolf's autumn gathering of the fungins of the moist and moonlight." Rolf says as he lets Edd down before picking up a mushroom and putting it in a bucket on his head.

"Try a nibble, a peck, a morsel, a knaw." Rolf says offering some of his mushrooms until Ed buts in as he starts acting crazy again and attacks Rolf and Wilfred.

"Hey can we get to Spookeyville before next Halloween!?" Eddy asks.

"Quickly! Before the trolls mother shows up!" Ed says as he grabs Alexis and the guys and starts running with them again before running into Plank and Ed starts acting weird again and starts attacking Plank.

"Ed! Not again." Edd says as he, Alexis, and Eddy run over to Ed.

"Ed this! Ed that! Why don't you just marry the guy! I'm going to Spookeyville!" Eddy says as he takes the map from Edd and takes off running.

"I'm already taken Eddy." Ed says as he follows after Eddy. Edd then puts Plank against a tree.

"Now be a good lad and go to Johnny." Edd says as he and Alexis run after the others.

"I cant read this stupid thing!" Eddy says as Ed tackles him and takes the map as he runs.

"Loather knows all! At the end of the path look for the big rock!" Ed says as he runs into a rock.

"That's a rock." Eddy says.

"Let the rock touch the shovel." Ed says as he points to a shovel.

"Touched it!" Eddy says as he touches the shovel.

"Under the hose we must go!" Ed says as he and Eddy take off running as Edd stops to look at the shovel and Alexis stops to wait on Edd.

"Well I never. Who would leave a perfectly good shovel in the middle of-" Edd gets cut off by Eddy pulling Alexis and Edd under the hose.

"Lets go you two!" Eddy says.

"Now close your eyes and take ten steps backwards." Ed says as Eddy then takes ten steps backwards.

"It's Spookeyville! Is my bro the man or what!" Eddy says.

"This is Spookeyville? There's something not quite right here Eddy." Edd says as he and Alexis notice something off about the town.

"Get a big bag its tricker treating time!" Eddy says.

"Stop! Do you hear it? They have joined forces to smash us! Leave it to Loather!

"Yea run ya boneheaded chinless lump. Come on you two lets hit that house!" Eddy says as he rings a door bell and holds out is bucket.

"Um Eddy." Edd says.

"What's with these people?" Eddy asks as he rings the doorbell again.

"Eddy look do you notice anything familiar about this house?" Edd asks.

"I betcha they're faking not being home." Eddy says as he looks through the mail slot.

"Oh for heavens sakes Eddy this is your house." Edd says.

"What? I win the lottery or something?" Eddy asks.

"No its really your house we've gone in a complete circle. We're back in the Cul-da-sac." Edd says.

"This is my house." Eddy says.

"Seems your brother tricked rather than treated you this Halloween Eddy." Edd says.

"Is my brother a jerk or what?" Eddy asks as Ed runs into them acting strange again.

"Ed you give Jimmy his candy back!" Sarah says as she and the others start coming over.

"You have made a mockery of Rolf's fungal festivity." Rolf says.

"Plank's pressing charges you bully!" Jimmy says

"Who's coughing up to fix my bike?" Kevin asks.

"What now?" Eddy asks. Ed then picks Alexis and the guys up and starts running until he has them trapped in a hole.

"We will wait here safe till morn. The monsters have been defeated and the witch's jinx has passed. Loather is pooped." Ed says holding a lantern before sitting down.

"You idiot. How we supposed to tricker teat from down here?" Eddy asks as he throws a rock at Ed.

"Look on the bright side Eddy no cavities this Halloween." Edd says as the other kids then come down into the hole after them.

"Ed they found us out do something." Eddy says.

"Silly willies there are no monsters cause Loather has conquered all. Kids these days." Ed says.

"Rolf wants the doggy do do suit Ed boy." Rolf says.

"And I get the has been rock star." Kevin says.

"Oh im gonna give them such a pinch." Jimmy says.

"Dude count me in." Naz says as Edd and Eddy back up against the wall.

"Ed if there were ever a time to have one of your horror induced delusions now is the time!" Edd says.

"Get the flipper Loather get the flipper!" Eddy says as Kevin grabs Eddy and Ed thinks things are ok when they are not.


	18. Big Picture PT 1

While packing up some things into a back pack Alexis listens as Edd cries while writing a letter to his parents. Alexis then goes over and gently hugs Edd as he then goes back to writing the letter.

"Thoughtless! Hurtful! Oh what have we done!?" Edd says s he breaks down crying before hearing a loud thud revealing to be Ed as he broke down Edd's door while holding one of his socks filled with stuff.

"Double D! Alexis!" Ed says as he then shoves Alexis and Edd into his sock of stuff and heads over to Eddy's and Ed breaks his door down.

"Don't hurt me!" Eddy say as he the hides behind a vacuum.

"Double dead!" Ed says as he bursts through the door with his sock of stuff and runs into Eddy.

"It wasn't my fault I swear! Ed you idiot! I thought it was those sore losers!" Eddy says.

"What do we do Eddy!? What do we do!?" Ed asks freaking out.

"What happened to Sock head and Alexis?" Eddy asks as he runs around with a suit case. Ed then pulls Alexis and Edd out of his sock of stuff.

"Here hold this!" Eddy says as he hands Edd his suit case.

"Were doomed." Alexis says as she shakes her head.

"We're fugitives Eddy! Are you aware what consequences were about to endure all because of our misguided calgary!" Edd says as he freaks out. Alexis and the others then notice people outside.

"Too late! Quick my brothers room!" Eddy says as he and the others head for the front door and then see the other kids trying to get in. Eddy and the others then head for his brothers room once there Eddy opens the door and looks inside.

"Eddy do you think this is wise?" Eddy asks.

"They'll never find us in here." Eddy says as he then goes into the room followed by Alexis, Edd, and Ed. Eddy then covers the door with wallpaper and closes it and then locks it. Alexis and the guys then huddle together.

"This is all your fault Sock head. Alexis." Eddy whispers.

"Our fault? Funny isn't it how its always mine and Alexis's fault when another of your amazing scams goes awry." Edd whispers.

"Its your fault were in this mess to begin with Eddy." Alexis whispers.

"Yea well I didn't see you two stop me. You two should of known it would go bad." Eddy whispers.

"And boy did it go bad." Ed whispers as they then hear noises outside the door. Eddy then pushes Edd to the door and hands him a glass cup for him to listen outside the door. Ed then starts eating on a piece of toast making Edd drop the cup as the other kids try to get through the door.

"We are no longer this world!" Ed says as he freaks out and runs into the car in the room.

"The window!" Edd says as he pulls back curtains to see the window is bricked up. Eddy then tries clawing his way through the bricks but it does no good.

"What's its my brother and these stupid bricks!?" Eddy ask as he and Edd trip over a rug revealing a heat vent.

"Eddy look! This heat vent will lead to an escape!" Edd says.

"Over here guys! My lumpy mutated horsey will save us!" Edd says on top of a stuffed camel. The kids then manage to break one of the locks on the door and break through the door knob.

"The door wont hold for much longer!" Edd says.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Eddy says as he, Edd, and Alexis pull the vent open.

"More bricks Double D!" Eddy says as he hops down the vent to be stopped by more bricks.

"This way guys! Look." Ed says as he shows Alexis, Edd, and Eddy a small case with a small hammer next to it.

"In case of movie break glass?" Edd asks as Eddy grabs the hammer.

"Bingo! My bro's always prepared!" Eddy says as he breaks the glass and pulls out a peanut.

"A peanut." Eddy says.

"Cheap movie." Ed says.

"Let me through end of the line dorks!" Kevin says as he and the other kids are almost through the door. Eddy then accidentally tosses the peanut into Ed's mouth.

"It was just a scam Double D! How could it go so wrong!?" Eddy asks.

"Eddy the law of probability can be a mean-" Edd then gets cut off by Ed breaking the peanut to reveal a key.

"Eddy a key!" Edd says.

"It must be for my brother's car!" Eddy says as he and the others head for the car.

"Eddy were too young to drive!" Edd says as Eddy gets into the drivers seat.

"Get in! Get in!" Eddy says as Alexis, Edd, and Ed then get into the car.

"Come on." Eddy says as he has problems with the key but then manages to get it in the key hole and has problems getting the car to start.

"Eddy if your gonna do something do it quick!" Alexis says.

"Its no use Eddy!" Edd yells.

"It ain't working!" Eddy says.

"Rolf's sentence will be slow and painful like plumbaridose Ed boys and wolf girl!" Rolf says as he and the other kids break through the door and head straight for Alexis and the guys.

"I am Ed! Cheese and macaroni!" Ed says as he then pushes his feet through the bottom of the car as he picks the car up and takes off running making it out of the house. Alexis then looks behind them through the window and sees the kids are running after them.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Edd says as he tries to hang onto the chair.

"Not in my brothers car your not!" Eddy yells as Plank then appears on the front window making Eddy and Edd scream and Ed then screams as he freaks out. Plank then falls off the car window.

"Gah so much undone so much unsaid! Mother and father will be so annoyed!" Edd says as Ed then yelps in pain as Rolf bites Ed's ankle.

"They got me guys! I'm a gonner! Save yourselves! Don't forget about me!" Ed says as Rolf tries to pull Ed out of the car.

"See ya!" Ed says as Rolf pulls him out of the car.

"Ed!" Alexis, Edd, and Eddy yell as they grab Ed and manage to pull him back into the car goes flying as Ed then starts carrying the car again out away from town. Kevin then catches up rams the side of the car.

"Help me!" Ed says.

"Oh dear now what!?" Edd asks. Eddy then looks out the window and sees Kevin as Kevin ram the car again.

"He's a maniac I tell ya!" Eddy says as Kevin then rams the car again making the car go spinning. Alexis and the guys scream as they hang on for dear life.

"Double D! Alexis! You got any bright ideas!?" Eddy asks as Edd barfs in a barf bag. Edd then looks up and sees Kevin hanging onto the door.

"How do you like your faces fried or scrambled!" Kevin say as he opens the door.

"Ed the door! The door lumpy!" Eddy says as he hides behind Alexis and Edd. Eddy then pulls the door back to being closed and locks it.

"Ed dingers!" Edd says as he points to Kevin as Eddy rolls the window up. Kevin then leaps onto the car as Rolf and his pig join Kevin on the car.

"Your going down dude." Kevin says as he tries reaching into the car and Rolf uses his pigs tail to get the top of the car to peel back.

"Time for pay back!" Kevin says.

"Plank wants first crack at em!" Johnny says as he and Plank join Rolf and Kevin on the car.

"Rolf will use there hides as trench for noitisgoiger!" Rolf says as Naz then gets on the car.

"Thanks for the help up here guys! Duh!" Naz says.

"It wasn't me Eddy did it!" Ed says as he then hides his head in his shirt.

"In your dreams. It was Alexis and Double D." Eddy says as he hides under the seat.

"Um excuse me. I'll be right back." Edd says as he then grabs hold of the monkey go round making the other kids go flying off the car. As Edd lets go the car goes flying out away from the town and the other kids.


	19. Big Picture PT 2

As the car lands on ground Alexis looks to see if the other kids are around and sees no one.

"We lost em!" Eddy says.

"How can you be so certain Eddy?" Edd asks.

"Those chumps will never catch us now! From here on out its nothing but smooth sailing." Eddy says as Ed then runs the car into a giant rock as the car then falls apart.

"Way it go lummox! The only rock for miles and you had to hit it!" Eddy says.

"Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend." Edd says as he and Alexis are still attached to their seat belts. Edd then unbuckles himself and Alexis causing the two to fall to the ground.

"I followed all the rules! Lead the life of decency and principle! Oh why didn't I trust my instincts! Then one day these short sided soft wearing show games would go too far!" Edd says freaking out. Ed then hides behind Eddy and Alexis.

"Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat Eddy and Alexis." Ed says.

"What doesn't?" Eddy says pushing Ed away a bit.

"Eww Ed too much info." Alexis says as she gets away from Ed.

"Lost souls are we gentlemen and lady! Doomed for eternity!" Edd says as he lays down on the ground.

"Lighten up sock head. Hasn't Eddy always steered you right? Don't answer that." Eddy says as he picks Edd up by his hat.

"No Eddy hasn't." Alexis says.

"I said don't answer that." Eddy says as he gives Alexis a dirty look.

"If I might partake in this chat. Could we not join at the circus? Eddy could be the worlds shortest elephant." Ed says as he grabs Eddy and makes him look like an elephant.

"Alexis you can be the circus wolf." Ed says.

"You Double D can be the clown." Ed says.

"I suppose one can get used to the confining nature of tights." Edd says as he walks over to Ed.

"Sorry but not me I don't do well with people I don't know especially large crowds." Alexis says.

"Talk about stupid! If we're going anywhere I'd go to a place so out of the way its practically invisible." Eddy says.

"Dare I ask? And?" Edd asks.

"Yea Eddy and?" Ed asks.

"And if any of those losers find us there they'll be mailed back to peach creek in a body cast." Eddy says.

"Where we going Eddy?" Ed asks.

"My big bro's place!" Eddy says

"Eddy I have my doubts your brother would offer us sanctuary." Edd says.

"What? Are you kidding me? We're kinda connected like twins brain wave stuff. He's talking to me right now. Come on!" Eddy says.

"Oh boy. Oh boy." Ed says.

"He's waiting for us!" Eddy says as he takes off running.

"Eddy's brother is so cool!" Ed says as he follows after Eddy. Edd then gets his label maker and puts a out of order label on the bumper of the car.

"There." Edd says as he and Alexis catch up to Ed and Eddy.


	20. Big Picture PT 3

After a while of walking the group come across a field of grass.

"Can your brother send me brain waves too Eddy?" Ed asks.

"If only you had a brain Ed." Eddy says.

"Come on Eddy have a heart." Ed says.

"Courage. Courage Edward." Edd says.

"This is one of those days I wish I had never got myself into these scams." Alexis says as she walks in wolf form.

"Yee haa." Eddy says as he opens a gate and goes down a hill followed by Ed.

"Private property. Um fellows." Edd says as he is hesitant to cross the gate.

"I think I'm gonna stay in human form if this s private property I don't think the owner would be happy to see a wolf." Alexis says as she shifts to human form and goes through the gate.

"Wait stop!" Edd says as he closes the gate and runs after the others.

"Come back your trespassing." Ed says as they walk into a field of cows.

"Trespass shmutpass. It's a shortcut." Eddy says.

"Look guys moo moos there moo moos everywhere." Ed says.

"My bro has a billion cows. A regular stampede of em." Eddy says.

"Your brother's got moo moos Eddy?" Ed asks.

"Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for one day Eddy? I'm frightened." Edd says.

"Poor little ol Sock head your so neeve." Eddy says.

"I think you mean naïve." Edd says.

"That too. My big bro would never let anything happen to me and I'll tell you what I'll put in a good word for you three." Eddy says.

"Thank you Eddy. Your brother certainly is kind, upstanding, and generous human being." Edd says.

"He's got moo moos Double D." Ed says.

"Yes well what's are estimated arrival to your brother's sanctuary Eddy?" Edd asks.

"Beats me. I don't know where he lives." Eddy says. Edd then runs in front of Eddy.

"Pardon!? Are you saying all this time you've been leading us to nowhere!?" Edd asks.

"Nope. I'm taking you to my bro's house smart guy. You just have to figure out where it is." Eddy says.

"Oh let me Eddy! I have a good figure! The hills are alive Eddy!" Ed says.

"Yea with sounds of an idiot." Eddy says as Edd and Alexis then stop Ed and Eddy.

"Hold it right there! We're not taking one more step until we've deduced the where abouts of your brother Eddy!" Edd says.

"Forget to pay the brain bill?" Eddy asks.

"But Eddy your brother's always been somewhat of an enigma. Alexis and I have nothing to go on." Edd says as Eddy goes around Alexis and Edd.

"Better hurry up! Big bro's awaiting." Eddy says as Edd faces palms.

"Ooh Eddy. Do you think I could get your brothers autograph?" Ed asks as he grabs Eddy's leg as Eddy then pulls out his wallet and pulls out a card from his brother.

"Tada. Like this one." Eddy says.

"Eddy's brother's autograph. Thank you." Ed says as he then takes the card.

"Give it back Ed! My bro sent me that postcard! Your gonna wreck it!" Eddy says as he tries to get the card back from Ed.

"Autograph Eddy!" Ed says.

"Oh autographs for heaven my butt! Gimme it!" Eddy says.

"I've got the dime." Ed says as Edd takes the card.

"A postcard? This could provide the very clue we need." Edd says.

"Hey! Gimme that!" Eddy says as he realizes Edd has the card and is examining it.

"A postmark should lead us directly to- drats its illegible." Edd says as Eddy then takes the card.

"You probably smudged it." Eddy says.

"May I borrow this Ed. Thank you." Edd says as he borrows a crayon from Ed who was drawing on a cow. Eddy then puts the card back in his wallet as Ed then hits Eddy with the utter of a cow with a picture on the cows utter.

"I drew a picture for your brother Eddy. Think he'll like it?" Ed asks.

"Hey Alex. Sock head. Where'd you two go?" Eddy asks as he goes over to Alexis and Edd who are standing next to a spider web with leaves on it.

"Eddy. We found a link with key communitives we had with your brother. Among those his shutter some stink bomb recipe's, his heinous hot sauces, oh and my favorite malicious misleading treasure maps together with other contentious challis cons lead us to suspect your brother's quite the jokester." Edd says.

"You better believe it. He's the king baby." Eddy says.

"Yes well where could one groom this tendency to pranks and pure out practical jokes?" Edd asks.

"I got it! It says so on my comic book. Pranks and pure out practical jokes at the lemon brook gag factory.

"That's quite a coincidence." Edd says.

"I agree." Alexis says. Eddy then takes the comic book.

"Lemon brook bunch of mascot hating lemon sucking-" Eddy gets cut off by Ed taking the comic book.

"No Eddy. No autograph no comic book." Ed says.

"That's it Eddy your brother may very well work there or at the very least be a regular customer." Edd says.

"I bet he's there right now!" Eddy says.

"Oh boy oh boy! I forget what we're doing!" Ed says. They then get on there way soon making it into a field of tall sunflowers while following Alexis and Edd.

"Waa haha! Hey Alexis. Double D. Check this-" Eddy gets cut off as he runs into Ed and the two start laughing.

"Oh um..cute." Edd says.

"No not that this!" Eddy says as he then grabs a sunflower and hits Ed with it making the petals go onto Ed and make him look like a sunflower. Eddy then begins laughing before taking off running as Ed chases him. Alexis and Edd then laugh slightly as Ed and Eddy act silly running around. Edd then goes back to using an invention he made.

"What's that stupid thing?" Eddy asks as he then takes the invention.

"Can you see cartoons in it? It's a weed widler." Eddy says as he spins the invention.

"I will eat you now!" Ed says as Eddy then uses the invention on Ed making Ed grab Eddy and making him drop the invention as Edd catches the invention.

"Gotcha Eddy." Ed says.

"Yes well its all fun and games but merrily making may cost us this sextants." Edd says.

"You catch that Ed? Uh the what? I missed that whats it called?" Eddy asks mockingly.

"Its called a sextant as a prenominal instrument you should-" Edd gets cut off by Ed laughing.

"Again sorry I missed it what's it called?" Eddy asks.

"Its properly know as a sextant Eddy." Edd says as Ed and Eddy both start laughing. Alexis growls irritated at how childish Ed and Eddy are acting. Edd then begins blushing as he realizes why Ed and Eddy are laughing.

"Oh my. You wont be giggling when this unnamed device triangulates our position and gives a precise heading to the true direction of the gag factory." Edd says as they continue walking.

"Wanna bet?" Eddy asks.

"But in order for me to calculate our bearings to the gag factory I'll need-" Edd then gets cut off as he walks into a brick wall.

"Land ho!" Ed says as he points to the board saying the name of the building and it being the one they were headed for.

"This is it!" Eddy says.

"Gag factory! Yay!" Ed says as Eddy tries to open the doors.

"Sanctuary at long last!" Edd says as he puts his arm around Alexis.

"Hey big bro! It's me Eddy!" Eddy says.

"Perhaps the front doors will yield a response." Edd says.

"Good idea! I forgot my big bro hates back doors." Eddy says.

"Me too! We are so alike!" Ed says.

"Yeah right." Eddy says as they then go inside.


	21. Big Picture PT 4

Alexis watches as Eddy uses Ed as a battering ram to get the door open.

"Where is he!? Do you see em!? Where ya hiding at ya big lug!?" Eddy asks as they g in an the door shuts behind them.

"Olly ollen oxen free! Oh look." Ed says as he goes over to the boxes.

"Bro its me Eddy! You know pip squeak. Where is everybody? Are you sure this the gag factory? Cause I ain't laughing." Eddy says. Alexis looks around seeing the place looks abandoned.

"Looks gaggy to me Eddy." Ed says finding a pair of funny eye ball glasses.

"Ed comic book please." Edd says as he looks at the comic book.

"Man that jokes old." Eddy says.

"Exactly. This publication was printed over ten years ago." Edd says.

"Revolt of the rotting brains a classic." Ed says.

"This comic book is useless!" Eddy says as he takes the book and tosses it.

"Eddy! Oh where oh where has my rotting brain gone!?" Ed says looking for the book.

"We're pooped. We'll never find my brother Double D." Eddy says.

"We can't just quit we've come this far." Alexis says.

"Never say never Eddy. Perhaps old customer receipt or employee records might unearth to his were abouts." Edd says.

"Choo choo! Oh look boxes stuffed with stuff!" Ed says as he runs Eddy over with a giant box filled with stuff before jumping into the box.

"Not again. Ed we'll never make headway if you keep rummaging for-" Edd gets cut off as Ed hits him with a rubber chicken.

"Chickens Double D. I love them to death I do." Ed says. Alexis shakes her head wishing they would get someplace.

"Cant have a party without a chicken you two. Big bro says so." Eddy says holding a rubber chicken.

"Edifying. Alexis and I will go examine the factory's filing cabinets and see what we can find." Edd says as he and Alexis go to the filing cabinets. As Edd goes to open a cabinet he finds it locked.

"Alexis can you get this open its locked?" Edd says.

"Yep." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and uses one of her claws to pick the lock.

"Tada." Alexis says as she opens the cabinet and shifts back to human form. Edd then starts searching through the cabinet and pulls out a personal file and then opens it getting only dust before putting it back and closing the cabinet as he and Alexis get dusted out.

"Goodness." Edd says as he goes back out of the room with Alexis.

"Welp I guess its back to the drawing board for clues on Eddy's brother." Alexis says. Edd nods in agreement.

"Have you two forgotten why we're here?" Eddy asks as he and Alexis hear Eddy and Ed laughing and acting childish. Alexis and Edd then notice Ed and Eddy have stopped laughing and don't see them.

"Eddy?" Edd asks as he and Alexis walk down the steps back to where the others were with the box.

"Ed?" Edd asks.

"Where did you two go?" Alexis asks.

"Hello!?" Edd hollers.

"Edd I'm a little frightened. Where do you think they went?" Alexis asks.

"Its ok Angel. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Let's go find them." Edd says as Alexis shifts into wolf form incase they run into trouble.

"Ok." Alexis says as they both start walking.

"Oh for pete's sake." Edd says.

"Guys come on out this isn't funny!" Alexis says.

"If this is some kind of foolish joke your playing its not funny!" Edd says.

"Eddy!? Ed!?" Edd asks nervously as he and Alexis see a mechanical part roll out onto the ground. Alexis and Edd then head to where the part came from. Alexis then starts growling.

"Is anyone there?" Edd asks as Eddy then walks forward with a big knife in his head. Alexis then screams scared.

"Run Alexis! Double D! Save yourselves!" Eddy says as he falls to the ground.

"Eddy! This cant be!" Edd says as he and Alexis back into someone and see it's Ed with a fork in his head.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead." Ed says making Edd and Alexis both scream.

"Help me! Help me! Double D! Alexis!" Ed shouts as he runs around and Eddy starts laughing.

"It's a gag see!" Eddy says taking the knife from his head proving to be a gag. Alexis growls mad at the two boys having them scared her to death as she shifts back to human form.

"Whatcha fall off the back of a truck?" Eddy laughs as Alexis and Edd get mad looks on there faces.

"We're sorry guys. Jelly bean?" Edd asks holding a can. Edd then takes the can as Alexis takes a few steps back not knowing what might be in the can.

"Why thank you Ed. These should prove quite comforting and I am a bit puckish." Edd says as he tries opening the can but cant get it open.

"A stubborn lid this. Ah success." Edd says as he opens a can and a ton of fake snakes come out. After a little while the group continue there way in the woods running across fake snakes everywhere.

"Did you see them? This doesn't even look like a jell bean." Ed says holding a fake snake and laughing.

"Just keep your eyes peeled chuckles." Eddy says.

"Assistance please!" Edd yells.

"I think he flew over here Eddy." Ed says.

"Where!?" Eddy asks as he comes running over. Alexis then looks around for Edd trying to see where he is.

"Help!" Edd yells.

"Double D! Double D?" Ed asks as he picks up a bush. As Alexis runs over she sees Ed and Eddy fall off the ledge horsing around. Alexis shifts into wolf form and jumps down after them.

"Idiot." Eddy says. Eddy then gets hit with a shoe. Alexis looks up to see Edd hanging onto a rock sticking out of the water fall.

"Get me down from here!" Edd says.

"Hey Double D!" Ed says. Alexis then starts looking for a way to get Edd down safely.

"Hey Sock head can you see my bro's place from!?" Eddy asks.

"No! Now get me down!" Edd yells.

"You heard him lumpy." Eddy says.

"Hurry please I'm afraid I cant hang on for much longer gentlemen and lady!" Edd says.

"Hit him with something Ed something big." Eddy says.

"No don't him with something Ed." Alexis says as she shifts into human form. Ed then throws Eddy at Edd hitting him making them both fall into the water making a giant splash getting Alexis and Ed both wet.

"Cold!" Ed yells as Edd and Eddy get out of the water. Alexis then sees Eddy's lip is caught in Edd's teeth.

"Fancy trick Eddy. Where'd you learn to do that?" Ed asks.

"How mortifying." Edd says

"My big bro showed me." Eddy says as he get Edd loose.

"Do tell." Ed says. Alexis then comes over and hugs Edd glad to see he is ok.

"Yep my bro's a wiz at harpooning whales." Eddy says.

"He is? Your brother is a whaler?" Edd asks.

"My mom's got fifty pounds of blubber in the freezer as we speak." Eddy says.

"You mean all this time-" Edd gets cut off by Ed.

"That's more blubber than my mom's got." Edd says.

"And he's got a peg leg too that's what you get for wrestling walruses." Eddy says.

"Eddy! If your brother is a whaler then he must reside by the sea." Edd says.

"How do we find it Double D?" Ed asks.

"It's quite simple Ed. You see this stream is a veritable highway that will lead us straight to it. We nearly need to float upon the current and it will carry us to its opening and Eddy's brothers retreat. Alexis and the guys ten begin working on a raft.


	22. Big Picture PT 5

As Alexis and Edd put the finishing touches on there boat Ed goes over and grabs Eddy.

"Eddy! It's a duck see." Ed says as he drags Eddy over to the boat.

"I thought you were making a boat." Eddy says.

"And a boat it is Eddy. It mimics the common mallard in order to offer minimal disruption to the local fauna." Edd says.

"It's got a sauna!?" Eddy asks as Ed gets his head next to Edd's in Edd's hat.

"Sauna's make me sweat more." Ed says as Edd tries to pull his head away and manages to do so but his hat then is on Ed's head.

"My eyes! They're burning!" Eddy yells.

"You stop that!" Edd says.

"Does it hurt Double D?" Ed asks.

"Oh shush." Edd says as he takes his hat back. Alexis laughs slightly receiving a slight dirty look from Edd but the an eye role and a smile.

"Can we please get down to business at hand. Thank you. Ed drum roll please." Edd says.

"For what?" Eddy asks. Ed then starts using his stomach for a drum.

"By the authority vested in me sanctum by one I here by resend this sea worthy vessel the esteemed S.S mutant almost a chicken duck." Edd says as he holds a glass bottle tied to a rope.

"Surprised you didn't run out of paint." Eddy says.

"Stand clear gentlemen and lady." Edd says as he tries swinging the bottle at the boat but misses.

"Hey muscles can we go now? My bro will make us eat a barnacle if we show up while he's watching mat lock." Eddy says as he puts Edd and Alexis in the boat

"Really?" Edd asks.

"He's gonna feed us Eddy?" Ed asks.

"Heck yea. He was the royal cook for the king of English land." Eddy says as he gets in the boat with Ed.

"You mean England Eddy." Edd says as Ed puts the boat in the water.

"And away we go! It ain't nothing but smooth sailing straight to big pro's places boys and girl." Eddy says as they float down the river. After a while the boat crashes in a swampy area. Alexi then stands on a log with Edd and Eddy.

"Where's your fauna now Mr. duck boat?" Eddy asks.

"The collision was unavoidable Eddy. It was the unpredictable current that proved unfavorable." Edd says.

"Unbelievable. All I know is were stuck in a swamp in the middle of nowhere!" Eddy says as he then ties his shirt around is head.

"Big bro ain't gonna be impressed." Eddy says.

"Is that what you think? That I'm here to impress your brother? That I would forsake my home and family for something as trivial as-" Edd gets cut off by Ed.

"Buttered toast!" Ed yells as he jumps into the swamp water.

"Perhaps we should talk about you and Ed's immature behavior. I'm sure he'd like to hear about that. Well I'll have you know if it hadn't been for my-" Edd gets cut off by Ed.

"Crocodile attack!" Ed shouts.

"Ed!" Eddy shouts as Ed tackles him into the water.

"He's a mean one." Eddy says as he and Ed play around and run off.

"Wait! Where are you two going!? Oh dear. A mal order of marsh is not a place to play gentlemen. Do you hear me?" Edd asks as he and Alexis find a safe way across the water.

"Over here sock head! Hey help out of this malaises it trying to swallow me

"Wiggle my toes wiggle my toes." Ed says. Alexis then starts looking quickly for something to help the guys seeing they're in quick sand.

"Make no sudden movements. Your sinking in quick sand!" Edd says.

"Quick sand! Ed! We're done for!" Eddy says as he tries to hang on to Ed.

"We are so in the doer!" Ed says.

"Doer venture we're really sinking now!" Eddy says as they sink more.

"Tell all the girls I love them more." Ed says right before he sinks completely.

"No Ed!" Eddy says as he pulls Ed's head back up.

"Double D! Alexis!" Eddy says as they begin to sink more. Alexis and Edd panic trying to find something to help there friends. Edd then begins tying cat tails together to try to make a rope.

"Stay calm down panic. I got it! Quickly take hold of-" Edd gets cut off by seeing Ed and Eddy are already sunk completely. Alexis then starts to cry as she shifts into wolf form and starts howling over the loss of her friends Ed and Eddy.

"No! No! No! Where are you!? Eddy! Ed! Don't you give up on me! Answer me! Please." Edd says.

"Oh why oh why didn't you listen to me? This is all my fault. I should have never let you leave the Culd-da-sac." Edd says.

"Thank you Ed. Goodness Ed that's filthy." Edd says as he sees Ed hand him a hanker chive. Alexis then sees Ed and Eddy are ok as she gets mad that they let them believe the were gone.

"Gotcha." Eddy says as he and Ed bust up laughing. Alexis and Edd then get up and walk away leaving the two boys laughing.

"Hey sock head! Alexis! Where you two going!? You got somewhere to be!? What!?" Eddy asks as Alexis and Edd start walking down a road ignoring Eddy.

"Hey! Where you going!? Your heading back into the swamp! My bro don't live-" Eddy gets cut off as he tries to touch Edd and Edd turn around smacking his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me or Alexis! A sap!? Well excuse our sincerity for giving lost two of the only three people I have left in the world!" Edd yells. Alexis backs away knowing this is one argument not worth getting into.

"And?" Eddy asks trying not to laugh.

"It's surprising that your stubborn and in desire to shuck sandbag and swindlism is what brought us here in the first place!" Edd says.

"I help too." Ed says. Edd then turns around and gives Ed the death glare before turning back to Eddy.

"You and your nefarious scams!" Edd yells.

"Like you were picking daisies. You and your girlfriend built the stupid thing!" Eddy yells.

"If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button!" Edd yells as he and Eddy start fighting.

"Stop! I command you tickle each other right now." Ed says.

"Stay out of it Ed!" Edd and Eddy both yell angrily before going back to fighting.

"The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble bad!" Ed yells as Eddy pins Edd.

"I've had enough!" Edd yells as he kicks Eddy off.

"Alexis and I are returning home!" Edd says.

"But we cant go home Double D!" Ed says.

"We'd rather face our consequences Ed than wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!" Edd says as he and Alexis starts walking.

"Say it ain't so! We are four no more Eddy!" Ed says.

"Fine! Go home! I don't blame ya! Cause everything was my fault!" Eddy says as he starts crying making Alexis and Edd stop in their tracks.

"Yea you heard me! A foul up wanna be looser!" Eddy says as he cries. Alexis and Edd then go back over to Eddy and Ed.

"Eddy." Edd says.

"What?" Eddy asks as he cries.

"Your shirt Eddy." Edd says.

"My shirt?" Eddy asks.

"Are those soak deposits from your lamentation." Edd says as he places a finger on Eddy's shirt before flicking Eddy's nose.

"Gotcha." Edd says.

"We are friends once more guys! To Eddy's big bro's house!" Ed yells as he picks Alexis, Ed, and Eddy up and starts running until Edd stops him.

"Not that way Ed. This way." Edd say as he directs Ed in the right direction.

"You heard my pal Ed!" Eddy says.

"What would you do without me Eddy." Edd says.

"Don't milk it sock head." Eddy says.


	23. Big Picture PT 6

After a whole of walking Alexis notices that it has turned dark out. Alexis looks at the stars as Edd carries a jar filled with fireflies tied to the end of a stick.

"Look alien shape ships are attacking!" Ed says.

"That's stupid." Eddy says.

"Caleupterralantherede Ed." Edd says.

"Say what?" Eddy asks.

"No offense Double D but please speak English." Alexis says.

"Fireflies Eddy. These nocturnal luminescent beetles will help shed light on our journey." Edd says.

"Fancy bug bots I must say." Ed says as he yawns.

"Those these things know where my bro lives?" Eddy asks as he and Alexis yawn.

"Hardly. Pardon me. But they can help us find a safe place to rest for the night." Edd says as he yawns.

"We past a motel a ways back. We could of stop there." Eddy says.

"Motels cost money Eddy. Excuse me. Have you any money Eddy?" Edd asks as he yawns.

"I would if that stupid scam worked." Eddy says.

"Ed pooped. Sleepy time guys." Ed says as he sits down dropping Alexis, Edd, and Eddy. Ed then yawns.

"An appropriate place as any I suppose." Edd says.

"Nighty night." Ed says as he makes himself a bed out of dirt and a rock.

"Comfy." Ed says. Alexis then walks with Edd as he takes the jar and walks away from Ed and Eddy. Alexis looks around trying to find a place to bed now at as she watches Edd put labels on everything.

"Yet another boulder." Eddy says as he reads a label. Alexis shakes her head seeing labels everywhere as she shifts into wolf form and lays down.

"Hey sock head quit turning everything into your bedroom." Eddy says sitting on a rock.

"It's just that its difficult for to sleep in an unlabeled environment." Edd says.

"Snore! I'm getting some shut eye." Eddy says as he lays down on the rock and has problems trying to get comfortable and not fall off the rock.

"This beds killing me." Eddy says.

"Trade ya Eddy." Ed says.

"Quit talking in your sleep Ed." Eddy says. Alexis laughs slightly as she goes to sleep. The next morning Alexis wakes up to Edd falling onto her.

"Horrid! Icky! Foul!" Edd says wiping his head. Alexis growls slightly at being rudely awoken but then laughs slightly at Edd on how he is acting.

"Oh who am I kidding I just slept in my clothes." Edd says as he releases the fireflies from the jar.

"Ah one of the perks to being a wolf you get used to being outside sleeping on the ground." Alexis says slightly smiling at Edd receiving a small dirty look from him.

"Get off!" Eddy says as he pushes Ed off of him and into the air and back onto the ground.

"Shoulda stay at that motel." Eddy says as the ground then stars shaking. Ed then gets up revealing its his stomach growling.

"Yup belly's empty. Breakfast Double D?" Ed asks.

"I'm afraid we haven't any food Ed." Edd says.

"Food for Ed! Eat now! Ed hungry! Belly sad! Breakfast for Ed Eddy!" Ed says as he freaks out.

"Breakfast!? I'm in!" Eddy says as he runs after Ed.

"Wait we're going!?" Edd asks as he and Alexis run after them.

"Thata boy find me an omelet Ed and some bacon!" Eddy says.

"Stop!" Edd says as he and Alexis realize they ran off a cliff and go falling only to land in a ferris wheel cart.

"What happened?" Eddy asks.

"We seem to be on ferris wheel Eddy." Edd says.

"To high guys!" Ed says.

"Ed stay calm no sudden movements." Edd says.

"Down for Ed Double D!" Ed says as he starts jumping from cart to cart making the ferris wheel spin fast to the point it slings shots the group into a board by the gate. Alexis and Edd then get out from under the board as it falls to the ground.

"Oh now look at what you've done. Good gracious when will this day of malfunction and mishap-" Edd gets cut off by looking at what's on the board.

"I'm really starting to hate slap stick." Eddy says as he gets out from under the board.

"Breakfast guys. Finders keepers!" Ed says as he eats a lint covered corn dog he found.

"Lucky." Eddy says.

"Mondo a go-go? Now why does that sound familiar?" Edd asks.

"It don't. Ed find one of those corn dogs will ya? I could eat a horse." Eddy says as Edd gets Eddy's wallet to look at the card.

"Hey hey hey get your mites off my wallet." Eddy says.

"Eddy look. Mondo a go-go. See how the billboard and the post card your brother sent you match. He must have mailed it from this amusement park!" Edd says holding the card.

"It does? He did. He's here! We're here! Big bro! Where are ya buddy! Hey!" Eddy says as he starts searching for his brother.

"There's so many places he could be Eddy." Edd says.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy." Ed says.

"Big bro it's me Eddy! Keep looking! Keep looking! He's gotta be around here somewhere! Bro! Hey why don't you quit standing there and look-" Eddy gets cut off as Ed hit him in the process of pointing to something.

"Whale!" Ed says.

"A whale? Eddy didn't you say your brother was once a whaler?" Edd asks.

"That's his place! That's gotta be his house!" Eddy says.

"Eddy's big bro! I am Ed! See me!" Ed says.

"Opinion please Ed. What do you think? Plaid? Stripes? Perhaps more conservative yes?" Edd asks as he tries to pick a tie while Alexis shifts into human form.

"Our problems are over guys." Eddy says.


	24. Big Picture PT 7

"Super sweet." Eddy says as he is about to knock on the door but someone stops him and hugs him. Alexis and the guys look to see the Kanker sisters.

"Your maids in shining armor have arrived!" Lee says hugging Eddy.

"May? Lee? Marie?" Edd asks.

"We got your back cutie pie." Marie says as she dumps out a barrel filled with the other kids tied up except for Johnny, Sarah, and Jimmy.

"Double D Ed boy." Rolf says.

"Its the dorks." Kevin says.

"What are they doing here? What are you doing here?" Eddy asks.

"Taking care of our boyfriends." Lee says.

"They were chasing you to beat you up." May says.

"Yea no one beats up our little love muffin." Marie says as she has Edd cornered.

"Yes. I mean no. One. Yes." Edd says as he starts sweating nervously as he hears a pig squeal. Alexis then goes over beside Edd.

"Wilfred? Is that you?" Rolf asks as thy then see Rolf's pig followed by Jimmy and Sarah.

"Swear if he eats one more corn dog off I'll-" Sarah gets cut off by Marie.

"Look its those twerps." Marie says.

"Baby sister!" Ed says jumping up.

"Jeepers Ed your still in one piece." Sarah says as she comes over.

"Did we miss the Ed's beating?" Jimmy asks as he comes over.

"Nope. Your just in time!" Kevin says as he gets an arm free and grabs Eddy's ankle.

"No wait." Eddy says as he then pulls his ankle away from Kevin.

"In your dreams shovel chin. Tell you what why don't you talk to my bro he lives here you know." Eddy says as he goes to his brother's door.

"No way." Kevin says.

"Could this be true?" Rolf asks as Ed goes running over to Edd, Eddy, and Alexis.

"Get in line girls." Lee says.

"Yea so tell em how your gonna beat up his little bro." Eddy says as he knocks on the door.

"Park don't open till noon." A man says as he opens the door slightly.

"I told you he's a wiz at telling time." Eddy says.

"Pipsqueak?" The man asks.

"Bro!" Eddy says.

"Mom and dad know your here?" Eddy's brother asks.

"As if!" Eddy says.

"Anyone know your here?" Eddy's brother asks.

"Only these chumps who chased us here." Eddy says.

"Just a sec." Eddy's brother says as he unlocks the door and comes outside.

"Aren't those ankle biters from the Cul-da-sac?" Eddy's brother asks.

"Yea. And they wanna beat me up all for nothing." Eddy says as he hides behind his brother's legs. Eddy's brother then looks at Naz, Kevin, and Rolf.

"He's looking at you Rolf. Later." Kevin says as he tries hiding behind Rolf.

"All for nothing huh. Still he trouble making Eddy I see." Eddy's brothers as as he picks Eddy up an gives him a noogie

"Stop it bro." Eddy says as he laughs.

"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." Ed says.

"Um I told the guys you'd put us up. Ed, Double D, and Alex." Eddy says. Alexis then watches as Edd tries to greet Eddy's brother before fainting. Eddy's brother then laughs before dropping Eddy.

"Why's your girlfriend wearing a sock on her head?" Eddy's brother asks referring to Edd.

"Girlfriend?" Eddy asks as his brother picks him up.

"Yea sure. I'll help ya out." Eddy's bother says.

"Really!? Aww bro. What would I do without you. You are so my hero." Eddy says as he hugs his brother.

"Happy place Double D. Happy place." Ed says as he runs around holding Edd.

"Isn't it touching Sarah? It's like a fairy tail come true." Jimmy says.

"Eddy and his three stooges got away with their lives man. We got burned again." Kevin says as he, Rolf, and Naz get loose from the ropes they were in.

"Just for old times sake lets play uncle." Eddy's brother says as he holds Eddy by his lip.

"Uncle?" Eddy ask as hi brother flips him onto his head and grabs his foot.

"Wanna crash at my place don't ya?" Eddy's brother asks.

"That's why we came all the way-" Eddy gets cut off by his brother twisting his ankle.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Eddy yells.

"Say what?" Eddy's brother asks as he continues twisting Eddy's ankle.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Eddy yells.

"Oh my." Edd says as Eddy's brother lets Eddy go and he spin like a wind up toy as his bother laughs. Eddy's brother then grabs Eddy by his pants and picks him up.

"That was good pipsqueak." Eddy's brother says.

"Can we go inside now?" Eddy asks.

"Why not. Don't forget to wipe your feet." Eddy's brother says before he throws Eddy at the door continuously.

"Dude his brother is a real jerk." Naz says.

"What's he doing to my man?" Lee asks as she tries to go after Eddy's brothers but her sisters hold her back.

"Bro give it up." Eddy says as his brother holds him in one hand.

"Give it up? I thought you wanted to hang with your hero?" Eddy's brother asks.

"I do bro I do." Eddy says.

"Mister Eddy's brother. As the older sibling don't you think that you should rather be setting an example for Eddy and not um bellied him in front of his friends." Edd says.

"Bellied? He's always been little. I like you girlfriend you got spunk." Eddy's brother says as he uses Eddy to pound Edd into the ground. Alexis then growls and starts to go over but Sarah grabs Alexis and holds her back.

"Double D!" Ed yells.

"Somebody do something!" Jimmy yells.

"Rolf has had enough of your flab doodle elder one! Prepare yourself for a merciless thrashing!" Rolf yells as he throws Kevin forward.

"Hey! Bro guy! Lay off him man!" Kevin yells as Eddy tries hanging onto the door.

"Yea Mr. Macho man!" Naz yells. Ed then pulls the screws loose letting the door go flying back and hit Eddy's brother knocking him out cold.

"Eddy speak to me! Are you alright?" Edd asks as he, Ed, and Alexis go running over to Eddy.

"I made it all up Double D. Everything about my brother was a lie. I just made things up so people would like me think I was cool. But boy was I wrong scam my brother this. When am I gonna learn Double D?" Eddy asks.

"I think you just have Eddy." Edd says as he smiles at Eddy receiving a smile back.

"Grab him!" Kevin yells as he and the other kids starting running at Alexis, Edd, Ed, and Eddy.

"No take me!" Ed says.

"Ok! I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!" Eddy says as the kids then lift him into the air tossing him up and down cheering for him before letting him down.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of pittery Ed boy." Rolf says as he rubs Eddy's pit.

"I'm so glad your ok dude. Your awesome." Naz says as she hugs Eddy and hisses him on the cheek.

"I am?" Eddy asks.

"I gotta admit pal that was so choice." Kevin says.

"It was?" Eddy says as he smiles before they hear a bus horn and see a bus stop close by them.

"Your time of reckoning ends now rapscallions! It's melon time!" Johnny says as he comes out of a bus with Plank tied to a mop pole and charges at Eddy.

"Where'd he come from!?" Eddy asks as Johnny uses the pole to pick Alexis, Ed, Edd, and Eddy and then tosses them in a pile.

"No thanks are necessary citizens." Johnny says as he stands on Alexis and the guys.

"You idiot leave our friends alone!" Sarah says as he tackles Johnny.

"Back off melon dweeb!" Kevin says as he joins in beating Johnny.

"Leave some radols for Rolf!" Rolf says as and Naz join in. Jimmy then helps Alexis and Edd up and dusts them off.

"Sorry about that. Hey lets go to my place. Jaw breakers are on me!" Kevin says.

"Party at Kevin's!" Jimmy says as the kids pick up Alexis and the guys and carry them.

"We did it Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in baby!" Eddy says.

"And it only took one hundred fourty episodes four specials and a movie Eddy." Edd says.

"Lets sing a song." Ed says.

"When you stub your toe and it hurts you know." Jimmy sings.

"Friends are there to help you." Everyone else sings.


End file.
